This Is My Fight Song
by Kaasuten
Summary: When the Moon Kingdom fell the Sailor Soldier of the Earth was lost. Her life stolen before the battle even began and as a result she was not resurrected with the rest of the Sailor Soldiers. What happens when a sandy blonde haired girl emerges in the modern world claiming to be the little sister to Prince Endymion? Will Mamoru accept his so called family? And how will Usagi react?
1. Prelude: Like a small boat on the ocean

So I actually got this idea from a piece of fan art I found online and from reading another Fanfiction where Mamoru was finally allowing himself to feel emotion to the fact that his parents were killed when he was young.

I thought it would be interesting to have Sailor Earth appear and, since most of the Sailor Senshi's are princesses of their own worlds, wouldn't that mean she and Endymion would be related?

Now I've chosen to go this route because i was the only way I could make sense of it all; Sailor Earth perishes before the big battle in the Moon Kingdom which explains why Queen Serenity doesn't include her in the whole rebirth process that sends all of the Sailor Senshi, Princess Serentiy and Prince Endymion to Earth.

In this story I'll explain how Sailor Earth is reunited in a different time with the Sailor Senshi and her brother but because she was not affected by Queen Serenity's power she will keep all of her memoires. This first part is going to be how she perished. The first real "chapter" will begin her life.

Don't forget to leave me reviews please and let me know what you think!

Masuyo; Sailor Earth

 **Before the end times:**

The darkness crept in from every direction, suffocating her until her will to keep breathing was all but non-existent. How long had she been drowning in the shadows? How long had she been left to protect her world alone?

Masuyo glanced back and forth, searching the wide field for any sign of trouble, for any remnants of the battle she had fought the night before but none remained. It was as if Queen Metaria who kept destroying the lands and the people of her beautiful planet and it was Queen Metaria's malice that had convinced her parents to allow their only son and rightful heir to leave their kingdom and journey to the moon.

Crossing her arms over her chest and huffing loudly, Masuyo looked more like a child than a Sailor Senshi. Her arrogance betrayed her and her annoyance in her older brother was evident upon her features. He was a prince, a guardian of the peace, and yet they allowed him to wander off courting the moon kingdom like he was honestly in love with the blonde haired princess.

"Masuyo?"

Turning towards the sound of his voice, her features softened and a bright smile crossed over her lips. "Endymion," She grinned, though his sole protector, Masuyo always felt safer and happier when her elder brother was around.

"You shouldn't be this far from the castle by yourself." He chastised, a grin on his features.

"And you shouldn't be on this planet at all. Mama and Papa both agreed you would be safer if you went to the Moon Kingdom and if I remained here to give the illusion of your presence." She didn't like it, not being by his side or with the other Sailor Scouts to protect the long regime of the moon kingdom, but orders were orders and hers were to remain on Earth.

"I'm going to see Serenity now." His own features softening at just the mention of his lovers name. Masuyo could see it written all over his face; her brother was in love and this was not just some passing affliction.

"Send the Princess my regards," she winked, turning her back on her brother for the last time. If she had known what would happen in the coming hours she would have wrapped her arms around him and held on for dear life. She would have begged him to stay by her side. She would have begged him to fight for his own life and not that of the Moon Kingdom nor their princess.

"Get back into the castle soon." He ordered, chuckling slightly as the teleportation began.

But life was cruel and Masuyo would never see her brother again.

Silence fell over the battlefield, chilling Masuyo to the core as her eyes scanned the field before her. Something had changed in the air upon Endymion's departure. She could feel it in her bones, she was being watched.

"Who's there?" She called, her voice strong and threatening as she summoned all of her courage and strength.

"Where is your beloved Prince, child?" The voice was liquid terror and Masuyo recognized it immediately.

"Metaria." The name fell from Masuyo's lips like a curse. "You are not welcomed here."

"Not welcomed? How rude. And to think I thought a hostile takeover was always _welcomed_."

"Hostile takeover my ass." Masuyo huffed, the wind whipping around her sandy blonde hair as her own anger began to flourish within her. "I am Sailor Earth, and in the name of all that is pure and ephemeral, I shall vanquish you!"

A wicked grin crossed Metaria's lips at Masuyo's threat. "How can you vanquish anyone if you are dead?"

Agonizing pain.

That was the only way to describe what Masuyo was feeling in that moment. It radiated from the center of her stomach and spread to every nerve ending in her body. Her entire frame began convulsing, her head bowing to look at the blades that now protruded from her body. Two long swords had ben pushed through her from behind, one protruding from her stomach and the other from her chest.

"Never underestimate a Queen, Princess." Metaria chastised. "Let's see if your brother makes the same mistake."

"No!" Masuyo cried, her voice breaking from the pain and the fear. She had one job, one duty blessed upon her at birth and she was failing. Masuyo was the Princess of the Earth, the Sailor Senshi destined to protect her beloved brother and the kingdom that had been built by Queen Serenity. "Don't you touch him! Don't you even think about touching him!" She cried, tears spilling down her soft features as her fingers curled and power surged throughout her body. She would not last long; her body would be reclaimed by the Earth soon and there was nothing she could do to stop it; but she could save her Prince.

"EARTH SHAKE AND TREMBLE!" The small senshi cried, slamming her palm flat upon the solid ground as her knees gave way to her final will of power.

The ground broke, shattering and threatening to swallow Metaria whole; and her attack would have worked if the Queen had not already been anticipating it. Vanishing into the night, Metaria escaped and Masuyo's power struck nothing.

"Damn it!" All strength leaving her body, Masuyo struggled to remain on her knees. Dark red blood dripped from the edges of the blade, staining the cold Earth. Her body collapsed forward, face first upon the soft grass as the Sailor Soldier from the Earth drew her last breath.


	2. Sending Big Waves Into Motion

**Chapter Two: Sending Big Waves Into Motion**

 _ **Something is coming**_.

The sandy haired girl watched as the tealeaves circled around in her tea, dancing a rhythm of what was to come. She had been monitoring the tealeaves for ages now, hoping to find any warnings, any sign that some of the Sailor Soldiers had survived. Her private life was dedicated to finding some peace from the nightmare she had been subjected to. All of her memories remained in tact but she was left with no knowledge of what had happened to her family or her brother when the Moon Kingdom fell.

"Earth to Masuyo!" An overly irritating voice called, waving her hand in front of the small girls face.

Blinking back her listlessness, Masuyo focused on the small girl before her. "What do you want, Natsu?"

Natsu looked irritated, clearly Masuyo had missed something incredibly important. "I _said_ , I need you to come with me to lunch with my little sister and her friend. If I have to go alone and listen to high school seniors talk about how hard their lives are I just might kill my sister and hide the body."

Rolling her eyes slightly, Masuyo nodded her head. "Fine, fine. I'll go with you. But you should be grateful to have siblings, you know."

"Says the only child." Natsu huffed. "You have no idea how irritating little siblings can be. I got _**blessed**_ to have two. Naruru isn't so bad, she's still sweet and innocent but Naru is a nightmare! All she cares about are boys, especially some geeky kid named Gurio. He's all she talks about. And Sailor V. She loves Sailor V."

Masuyo resisted the urge to twitch at the mention of the once famous Sailor V. How long had Masuyo attempted to hunt down the Sailor Suited warrior to no avail? It was evident from her pictures that it was the same Sailor Venus Masuyo had known before the Moon Kingdom had fallen. The girls had fought side by side on many occasions and had even spent hours gossiping over the available Princes from other worlds. But that was a lifetime ago and her search for Sailor V turned out to be a bust.

"You owe me big time. You know how much I hate talking about boys and Sailor V," Masuyo joked, casually winking at the girl who had become not only her best friend, but her roommate as well. Rising to her feet, Masuyo soothed out the wrinkles in her skirt and ran her fingers through her messy hair. "I'm assuming your looking to leave now?" Masuyo asked, knowing full well that Natsu never did anything in a timely manner. If Masuyo received ten minutes of advanced warning for any plans it was a blessing.

"They should be downstairs already." Natsu grinned sheepishly, wrapping her arm around Masuyo's as she began to gently pull the girl towards the door.

"How long has it been since you saw Naru last?" Masuyo asked as the girls climbed down the stairs towards the exit of the apartment building.

"A couple of months. I try to avoid her if I can." Natsu chuckled, shrugging her shoulders lightly. "Maybe we'll get along better when she's grown.

Masuyo's lips pursed into a straight line, silently berating her friend for treating her sibling like a burden. It was times like this that Masuyo wished she could tell Natsu all about Endymion; how she had loved him, how he had cared for her, how she would give anything in this life and another to see him again. Natsu should care for her siblings, not treat them like something of a bother.

As they reached the door to their complex, a familiar and shrill laugh caused Masuyo to flinch slightly. "NATSU!" Naru called, bounding across the sidewalk to embrace her older sister. A nostalgic smile crossed Masuyo's lips as she watched the interaction.

"Get off me, Naru!" Natsu hissed, pretending she was irritated but smiling like a loon. For all of the complaining Natsu did about her siblings, it was evident from her smile that she cared for her greately.

"Ah! Masu-sama!" Naru smiled, "Come and meet my friends!" Taking a couple of steps back, Naru stopped beside another small girl.

As soon as Masuyo's eyes landed upon the small blonde girl it was as if the wind had been sucked from her lungs. She couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't think. She simply stared with wide eyes at Naru's _friend_.

Naru gestured to the blonde headed woman beside her, "Masuya-sama, this is…"

"Serenity…." Masuyo breathed in barely a whisper. Standing before her was an exact replica of the Princess of the Moon, the woman who had perished all those years before. This was impossible; she couldn't be here, not now.

The small girl took a sharp intake of breath, glancing beside her to meet the eyes of the tall man standing by her side with his hand upon her waist.

Slowly, Masuyo followed her gaze, her eyes landing on the cerulean blue orbs she had memorized throughout her childhood. "Endymion?" She couldn't breathe. She could feel her head getting foggy as if she were about to faint. This couldn't be happening. Her brother had perished lifetimes ago. He had died beside the Princess of the Moon Kingdom long before Masuyo had been awakened… hadn't he?

The tall man, Endymion's look alike, cleared his throat and shook his head slightly. "I think you have us confused with someone else." He chuckled, trying to sound nonchalant. "My name is Mamoru, and this is Usagi-chan."

"Ma…moru?" Masuyo spoke, testing the name. It seemed fitting, but she was sure this man looked exactly like her brother! "I'm sorry… I was mistaken. You can't be who I thought you were…"

And even through her soft spoken apology, Masuyo took note of the look that Usagi had exchanged with Mamoru before Masuyo had recognized him. Usagi recognized the name Serenity. There was more to this couple than they were admitting.

XXXXXXX

Lunch was just as irritating and boring as Natsu had promised it would be. Naru babbled on about trivial matters, Natsu shot condescending comments across the table at her younger sister and Masuyo stared Mamoru down. She would confront at least one of Naru's friends before the end of the day but incase her instincts were wrong, she would absorb every detail of Mamoru's features and commit them to memory. It had been too long since she had stood beside her elder brother. She relished these moments as if he had been reborn. Usagi, however, spent the majority of lunch glaring daggers of jealousy in Masuyo's direction. The small dumpling headed girl clearly was misinterpreting Masuyo's interest in her lover.

When everyone was rising to leave, Masuyo placed a gentle hand upon Usagi's arm. "Usagi-san," Masuyo spoke, her voice sweet and inviting. "May I speak with you in private for a moment?"

Nodding hesitantly, Usagi glanced back at Mamoru nervously.

"Your boyfriend can come as well." Masuyo chuckled, turning on the spot and heading around the corner of the restaurant and into an alley where they could speak in peace.

Once the trio was effectively alone, Masuyo let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding in. "What do you want, Masuyo-sama?" Usagi asked, her eyes narrowed in that same jealous glare she had reserved for Masuyo in the restaurant.

"What a pretty broach." Masuyo deflected, tapping gently on the broach that rested upon the bow of Usagi's uniform. "I saw something like this a very long time ago." Masuyo narrowed her own eyes now, staring straight into Usagi's. "You hesitated earlier. When I mistook you for my _old friend_. So we aren't going to play games anymore." Pulling the green and brown pen from her pocket, Masuyo threw her hand into the air.

"EARTH STAR POWER!" Her transformation was effortless and familiar, though she had not once tried to transform since her awakening. In a matter of seconds she was standing before Usagi and Mamoru clad in a sandy colored sailor suit. This was a risk; if they weren't on her side or if they didn't have the information she needed she had just exposed her identity. Yet, her hope was strong.

"If you know anything about Princess Serenity, you'll tell me now. It's obvious by this," once again, Masuyo tapped a finger on Usagi's broach. "You're a Sailor Soldier. I haven't figured out quite yet who, but you have answers to my questions, don't you?"

Usgai's eyes were wide now, blinking back her surprise. "Who are you?" Usagi breathed.

"I can be an ally or an enemy. It all depends on how you answer me now." Masuyo threatened.

The boy pressed a hand on Usagi's shoulder, pushing her behind him as if defending her from Masuyo. "What do you want with Princess Serentiy?" He asked, his voice stern.

"She's alive then…" Masuyo whispered in relief. "If she's alive… did Prince Endymion survive as well?!" She could feel the desperation welling up inside of her. Could they have survived the desolation on the Moon Kingdom? Did she really stand a chance of reuniting herself with the only family she had left. "Please… I need to know."

Usgai poked her head around Mamoru's broad shoulders, still glaring daggers, "They both died when the Moon Kingdom was destroyed but Queen Serenity used the last of her strength to send all of the Sailor Soldiers and the Prince and Princess to Earth to be reborn."

"Into who?! Who was Endymion reborn as!?" Masuyo practically yelled, desperation written on every inch of her face.

"Me."

Her breath caught in her chest, her heart pounding away as if it would explode from her chest. "You're… Prince Endymion?" Masuyo whispered, eyes focused intently upon Mamoru's face. Of course he was; she had recognized both him and the princess almost immediately. Her desperation had given her reason for doubt.

"Now." Mamoru spoke, still guarding Usagi from Masuyo's view. "Who the hell are you?"

A lithe smile crossed the small girl's lips. "Have you really forgotten your own sister?"


	3. A Single Word Can Make A Heart Open

**Recap:**

"You're… Prince Endymion?" Masuyo whispered, eyes focused intently upon Mamoru's face. Of course he was; she had recognized both him and the princess almost immediately. Her desperation had given her reason for doubt.

"Now." Mamoru spoke, still guarding Usagi from Masuyo's view. "Who the hell are you?"

A lithe smile crossed the small girl's lips. "Have you really forgotten your own sister?"

 **Chapter Three: A Single Word Can Make A Heart Open**

"Impossible." The word was out of Mamoru's mouth before Masuyo's declaration had even had a chance to settle in Usagi's mind.

As she stood, shielded from the new sailor suited soldier by her Mamoru's broad torso, she tried to find pieces of him hidden in Masuyo's features. The two looked nothing alike; their hair was different colors and while Mamoru stood at just over six feet tall, Masuyo was shorter than Usagi, reaching barely five feet. The only similarity between them was their dark cerulean eyes piercing into each other with brutal intensity. Usagi could almost taste the tension in the air.

"Impossible…" Masuyo huffed, shaking her head back and forth in a mixture of sadness and disgust. Had it really been so easy for Mamoru to leave his former life behind? Had his rebirth brought back so few of his memories? "You remember being the Prince, you remember the Moon Kingdom and this little…" It took everything in Masuyo not to call Usagi a twit. Time and time again in her former life her brother had chastised her for her relentless teasing of the Moon Princess. She doubted he would appreciate it now. "You remember her and all of the other Sailor Scouts. But you forget me? Do you even remember our parents?"

She could see the wave of contemplation cross over Mamoru's features as he tried to recall the King and Queen of the Earth who had given birth to him.

"Let me help you remember." Before Mamoru could try and build an argument, Masuyo went into action. Her movements were fluid, too fluid for either of the two before her to react. Her body launched forward, delicately and in a non-threatening way until she stood mere inches before that of her long lost brother. Her hand rose slowly, closing in on his left cheek, pressing her gloved hand against his warm skin.

The memory link was immediate, streaming both Mamoru and Masuyo hundreds of years into the past through the memory of a little girl. The alley way where they had been arguing melted away around them as Mamoru no longer saw through his own eyes, but through the memories that filled Masuyo to breaking.

They had been transported back to Masuyo's childhood, a particularly windy day when she had been no older than seven years old. A small child, clearly a younger Masuyo stood with her back to them, her arms crossed over her chest in an aggravated pout.

"But I want to go, too!" She all but wailed, stomping her foot onto the ground in a temper tantrum.

"Not this time, Masuyo." A dark haired woman with a kind smile spoke, patting her head gently. "Your father and I have business to attend to with Queen Serenity. Besides. You have a duty to fulfill. Who will protect Endymion if we take you with us?"

Turning on her heels and away from the mother who had always been kind, caring and just, the little Masuyo drew the attention to a moody looking teenage boy standing just a hundred yards back. "Endymion!" She called, a large smile crossing over her face as she ran the distance to her elder brother. "Mama says I get to protect you!" Her chest puffed out with pride as she grinned up at the boy.

"Did she now?" The younger Endymion asked, smiling kindly down at his baby sister. "And who will protect you?"

Little Masuyo's features contorted into one of confusion as she tried to find an answer to the question brought before her. For a long moment she was silent, biting down on her bottom lip until finally her face lit up in a gigantic smile. "You will. We protect each other."

Again the surroundings around the grown Mamoru and Masuyo melted away, fast forwarding in the girls mind until she was just a couple of years younger than they were now, back before Metaria had stolen her life away. She was laying over the edge of a large and ornate bedframe, her legs upon the mattress and the top of her head lying upon the floor.

Sitting next to her, his back against the side of the bed was a much more recognizable Prince Endymion, grown out of his moody teenage phase.

"And what _**exactly**_ are you trying to tell me?" Teenage Masuyo asked, turning her head just enough so she could see Endymion out of the corner of her eye.

"I think I love her, Masi." Endymion smiled, turning a star locket over and over again inside the palms of his hands. "There's just something about her. Something I can't quite put my finger on."

Teenage Masuyo rolled her eyes and huffed slightly. "Yeah, she's an alien."

Chuckling slightly to himself, Endymion gently knocked his sister in the shoulder with his free hand. "She's not an alien, Masi. She's a princess."

"Yeah, yeah and you're a prince and the alliance says you have to marry her to unite our kingdoms. Blah, blah, blah. If you ask me this whole princely duty thing seems like a load of…"

Endymion shot his baby sister a glare that silenced her immediately. "You'd do well to remember you are a princess, too. And as such you have _**princessly duties**_ that you need to rise up to."

Again, teenage Masuyo rolled her eyes, this time flipping off the bed completely so that she was sitting cross-legged in front of her older brother. "I'll tell you what. You promise me that you really love this blonde headed twit and I'll promise you that I'll rise up to the challenge of being a Sailor Soldier and I'll protect you just like I promised I would."

With a gentle and loving smile upon his face, Endymion shook his head, never breaking eye contact with the small girl who sat before him. "No, _we protect each other_."

Again, the dream world dissolved around them, returning both Masuyo and Mamoru to the future and leaving behind the memories of a forgotten girl. They stood there, inches from each other, staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity.

Masuyo could feel Usagi glaring at her, clearly jealous or threatened or confused, but Masuyo didn't care. She kept eye contact with the boy before her, begging for her memory link to unlock what had been lost to him.

"We protect each other." Masuyo whispered.

And suddenly it was like a blocked door had been opened in Mamoru's mind. Years of growing up in Elysion, memories of his mother and father and his responsibilities on Earth came flooding back to him. And there she was, in almost every single one, the sandy haired girl with dark cerulean eyes trotting after him as a child and protecting him as an adult.

Every memory that Serenity had locked away in his mind was suddenly released like flood gates opening.

"Masi…" Mamoru whispered, his eyes wide as saucers as he looked at her, really looked at her, for the first time. "But… you died?"

Rolling her eyes and pushing back the tears that threatened to fall from them, Masuyo wrapped her arms around her big brother's broad torso, holding onto him for dear life. "So did you, stupid."


	4. I Might Only Have One Match

**Rlmw:** I'm very glad you liked her. It took me a very long time to decide what her personality was going to be like and I feel I took a little bit from each of the scouts; Mercury's kindness, Venus' vanity, Jupitor's will, and Mars' spirit. And then I made her a bit scatterbrained like Usagi. Just wait until I throw the outers and the stars into the mix!

 **Cat:** So my plan is to give you little pieces of her back-story here and there from now on that will mostly center on Endymion and Masuyo before the Moon Kingdom fell. But there will be a chapter later down the line where you will learn everything that happened to Masuyo when she "woke up" in the modern era.

 **Tryntee13:** I agree, my first couple of chapters have been clipped; I wanted to see if people actually wanted to read this type of story before I poured my heart and soul into each chapter, you know? Now that there's a pretty good review base my chapters will start to get longer. This one is still rather short but the next one is almost already finished and its much longer. It also introduces our new villain!

 **Recap:**

"Masi…" Mamoru whispered, his eyes wide as saucers as he looked at her, really looked at her, for the first time. "But… you died?"

Rolling her eyes and pushing back the tears that threatened to fall from them, Masuyo wrapped her arms around her big brother's broad torso, holding onto him for dear life. "So did you, stupid."

 **Chapter Three: I Might Only Have One Match**

For a good long moment, Mamoru stood with his arms tightly wound around the small girl, allowing his mind to expand and accept the memories that had been taken from him. Every moment he had spent in the Kingdom of Elysion with his little sister as his guardian rushed into his mind, overwhelming him. There was nothing he could do, but relish in the fact that she was alive and hold her close to him.

That was, until Usagi cleared her throat, reminding both that she was still in their presence.

Forgetting Usagi was not an easy thing for Mamoru to do; she was always at the forefront of his mind and the fact that he had left her standing there, unnoticed, for however long had passed embarrassed him slightly. His face flushed a violent crimson as he stepped back from his long-lost sister and turned to the blonde headed girl who had become his whole world.

"Usako." He spoke gently, trying to appease to her better nature. "She's telling the truth. Masuyo is really Sailor Earth. She's really my sister."

He knew how silly he had to sound, how he could go from threatening her to accepting what she had to say in a matter of moments but she hadn't seen what Masuyo had shown him. She hadn't revisited the memories that had been locked away when he was reborn. Usagi, of all people, should understand what it was like to have your memories stolen and locked away; to have to unearth them one by one with different experiences and different people. She had so many secret identities buried under that mop of blond locks.

Still, Usagi glared at the pair in a mixture of disbelief and anger. "Are you sure you can trust her, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked, never moving her heated gaze from Masuyo's soft features. It was evident from the daggers being shot between them that neither girl trusted nor believed in the other.

"Trust me?" Masuyo scoffed, raising an eyebrow at the gall of the small princess. " _I_ dedicated my life to protecting Endymion. _You_ got him killed. Or have you forgotten that, _your majesty?"_ The malice in Masuyo's voice was thick, two years of rage and hatred finally bubbling to the surface. Metaria may have ended Masuyo's life either way, but there would have been a greater chance of Endymion's survival if he had not had his fate twisted with the blonde haired princess'.

"How dare you!" Usagi wailed, her shrill voice grating on Masuyo's last nerve. "You don't know anything about us!"

"I may not know anything about you but I'm sure I know a hell of a lot more about my brother than you do, you silly twit!" As soon as the word was out of her mouth, Masuyo instantly regretted it. Her eyes squeezed shut and she braced herself for the lashing that was sure to follow it. Hundreds of years of time and space and Masuyo had never gotten away with calling Usagi a twit.

"Stop it!" Mamoru bellowed, his voice loud and demanding and instantly turning both girls into five year olds before him.

They crossed their arms over their chests, turned their heads away from each other and scrunched up their faces in distaste and displeasure. "She started it." They spoke in unison.

"I DID NOT!" Usagi wailed, her hands balling in fists at her side.

"YOU DID, TOO!" Masuyo hollered back, her arms still crossed over her chest in a pout.

"I'm finishing it. Usagi, we have a lot to discuss." Mamoru began, rubbing his temples against the headache that was brewing behind his eyes.

"Yes, we do." She snapped, finally turning her back completely upon Masuyo as if to separate her from the conversation.

"I meant Masuyo and I."

And there it was. The end of an argument; and Masuyo had won.

XXXX

It had taken a long while for Mamoru to calm Usagi down and explain the facts to her; Masuyo was his baby sister. He wasn't _leaving her for another woman_ as Usagi had blubbered in a desperate attempt to get him to forsake figuring out the past.

Finally, he had convinced her to give him some time with his long-lost sister by asking her to speak with Luna and to gather the girls to come and meet Masuyo at his place later that night.

Standing off to the side as Mamoru and Usagi worked out their business, Masuyo returned to her normal persona, forgoing the Sailor Suited outfit and fiddled with her cell phone. She just needed to send a quick text to the only person in the world who knew who she truly was.

 _ **I found him. You were right. He's alive. -M**_

No text was returned; not that she expected much. The only boy Masuyo had ever loved was from another world, distant and lonely and with a duty to fulfill. The fact that he was on earth at all was a miracle, though the fact that he was back here meant trouble was not too far behind him.

"Masuyo?"

Yanking her from her thoughts, Masuyo pocketed her cell phone and turned to give Mamoru an agitated look. "Finished convincing the old ball and chain to let you off your leash for a little while?" She asked, the sarcasm practically dripping from her every word.

"Don't be like that. How would you react if a strange girl popped out of the woodwork claiming to be your boyfriends sister?" Mamoru asked, ever the peacekeeper.

As Masuyo glared at him and his logic, she couldn't help but wonder how much Mamoru remembered. Could he remember that this was the relationship she had always harbored with the Princess of the Moon Kingdom? The two had never gotten along, never liked each other, and always thrown verbal blows back and forth whenever the opportunity presented itself. But at the end of the day, Serenity had always known Masuyo would protect her with her life. Endymion loved Serenity, which meant Serenity held his heart. While he loved her Serenity became a part of Masuyo's duty to protect her Prince.

"Will you two ever be able to get along?" Mamoru asked, a pleading look plastered over his features.

"I doubt it…." Masuyo sighed, running her fingers through her messy hair. "So did I hear you right? We're going to meet the rest of the Sailor Scouts at your place?"

Mamoru nodded. "As soon as I get some answers. Like what happened to you all those years ago?"

"Do you remember the last time you saw me alive?" Masuyo asked, not bothering to wait for a reply. "It was the night of the Princess' ball. Everyone was so excited to go and Mama and Papa had decided that you were safer with the Princess and the Sailor Scouts than you would be on earth. Metaria's attacks were growing stronger and I was supposed to remain behind on Earth to trick her into thinking you were still there with us." Clenching her fists at her side, Masuyo took a deep breath, willing herself to continue. "She showed up, not two minutes after we said our goodbyes and you traveled off to the moon kingdom. She put a sword through my chest and left me to die in the grassy knoll outside of our home. The last thing I remember was the scent of cherry blossoms and fresh grass. I remember fearing for you, feeling like a failure. Metaria said she was going for you next and there was nothing I could do but bleed out and die. I did. My life slipped away from me but then I woke up."

"You… woke up?" Mamoru asked, his brow furrowing in confusion. "You mean you were reborn?"

Masuyo shook her head. "No. I woke up in a hospital just outside of Tokyo. An old friend, another suited soldier, found me just days after my awakening. Apparently my death took place too early for Queen Serenity to save me. My body was preserved somehow. He knows more about what happened to me than I do. Right now I need to worry about how I'm going to convince the Sailor Soldiers that I'm not the enemy."

"They won't think you're the enemy," Mamoru's tone was meant to sound reassuring, but in the end it only made her worry more.

"Sailor Mars hates me. Sailor Jupiter never gave me the time of day. I never gave Sailor Mercury the time of day and the only one who ever really gave a damn about me was Sailor Venus and if she hasn't mentioned me by now she doesn't remember me." Masuyo spoke, rolling her eyes.

"Then make her remember you."

Turning a corner and approaching the large building Mamoru had designated as his apartment, Masuyo hung her head. "I can't use the memory link on all of them."

"The memory link?"

Masuyo nodded, "It's a power that had been gifted to me by the Starlights a long time ago. It's not easy to use and it drains almost all of my power just to show a few quick memories like the ones I gave to you. It takes damn near forever to recharge and it's never easy to guess which memories will trigger everything that's been hidden. With you I just went on a whim. I got lucky." She explained.

"Then chose the one you need to remember you the most." Mamoru spoke, smiling reassuringly down upon her.

"I thought I did. I thought getting back your memories was all I needed to do. I thought you would be able to convince the rest of the Sailors that I am who I say I am and that I'm not here to disturb the peace." They were at his door now, Masuyo's face white as a sheet as she stared at the dark wood. She could hear talk, serious voices in hushed whispers no doubt discussing the new _threat_ that had walked into their lives. Would they believe her? Would they remember her?

Placing a gentle hand upon her shoulder, Mamoru tried to give her the peace of mind that she was lacking. "You'll be fine."

"Says the devil as I descend into hell." She scoffed, opening up the door and stepping inside.


	5. All Those Things I Didn't Say

**Guest:** I'm glad Masuyo and myself are not the only ones who think she's a twit ;D

 **Guest:** The starlights mentioned are the starlights from Sailor Stars. I'll be bringing the outers in soon!

 **Guest:** This is set after the show ended and after the defeat of Chaos.

 **RLMW:** So I have most of this written out already, my updates will be posted once a week OR based on reviews. If I get a decent number of reviews for each chapter I will post faster. I like to give back to the people who take time to tell me what they think. Also; Usagi and Masuyo do not get along _usually_ , I touch on why in this chapter. The "blonde" I mentioned she used to talk about boys with was actually Sailor Venus.

 **Cat:** I think you may be one of the only people who picked up on my mention of a guy. Or at least the only one who mentioned it. I'm not ready to introduce him _yet_ but he's coming soon.

 **Tryntee13:** I have a lot of big plans for all of the characters and I hope all of their developments are good ones!

 **Recap:**

Placing a gentle hand upon her shoulder, Mamoru tried to give her the peace of mind that she was lacking. "You'll be fine."

"Says the devil as I descend into hell." She scoffed, opening up the door and stepping inside.

 **Chapter Four: All Those Things I Didn't Say**

As soon as Masuyo had pushed open the door, a deafening silence fell over the plainly dressed Sailor Senshi who had gathered in Mamoru's apartment. Every single one of them gave her looks of disapproval and distrust. Her eyes scanned over each and every one of them, refusing to bow her head or break beneath their scrutiny.

In that moment she was reminded of their lives before Meteria had taken everything from them. She remembered lazy days in the Moon Kingdom lounging on the grass with her brother's Shitennou. She also remembered the ways the silly sailor soldiers had stolen away her companions with their charm and romance. Each one of his brother's Shitennou had fallen for one of Serenity's guardians but Masuyo had never quite been as fascinated.

She held the same power as they all did, the same desire to see the universe united and the peace restored, but she had never attempted to fit in with them. When her eyes finally came to rest upon Mina, she could almost feel the pleading look that captivated her. _Remember me._ She willed, daring the only Senshi who had ever brought her out of her shell to recall the moments they had shared together.

But Mina broke their gaze, turning her attention to Mamoru as he left Masuyo's side. The terror on Masuyo's features was evident as Mamoru abandoned her to stand beside Usagi, his hand resting gently on the soft curve of her waist. The abandonment was familiar; she recognized it from the countless times that Endymion had chosen Serenity over his duties or even his family. Never had Endymion been cruel, but he had obviously chosen love to be the most important thing in his life.

"Ask your questions." Masuyo finally spoke, forcing her face to be as impassive as possible. "I can see you've got many." In a huff, the small girl lowered herself to the floor before a small table, waiting for the onslaught of questions to begin.

"Who are you?" Ami asked, her voice kind though it was evident from the look on her face that the kindness was an act. She didn't trust Masuyo any more than Usagi had.

Masuyo's arms crossed over her chest, her eyes linked with that of the Moon Princess. "I am Princess Masuyo of The Golden Kingdom. I am the protector of the heir, Prince Endymion. I am the agent of Purity and Ephemerality. I am Sailor Earth."

"Why are you here?" Rei spoke, glaring daggers at the girl.

"Why are any of you here? I was not reborn the way you all were. I did not relive my childhood. I woke up in a hospital in the middle of Tokyo and was informed that the Moon Kingdom had fallen hundreds of lifetimes ago. I was also lucky enough to find that you had all been reincarnated and were partially aware of your pasts. I spent the last two years searching for Endymion or whispers of what had become of him. I was just lucky enough that one of my friends is the older sister to one of Usagi's friends." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It seems everyone knows Usagi."

"Everyone?" Mamoru finally piped up, sending a flutter of calm through Masuyo.

"Everyone." Now was not the time to mention her sailor-suited hero.

"And what are your plans now that you've found them?" Mina asked.

"Obviously I will continue the mission that had been blessed to me by my parents. I will protect Endymion with my life if it is necessary and, since he's chosen her," she nodded her head in Usagi's direction. "As his lover it means I'll protect her with my life as well. Her death would only hasten his."

"So you're not here to defend Usagi?" Makoto asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No. I'm not here to defend Usagi. I was never really welcomed into the inner circle of Senshi, was I?" She scoffed, her voice filled with a bit more venom than she had meant for it to be. "What was it that Queen Serenity called it?"

The memory hit Mamoru like a ton of bricks. He remembered standing in an expansive chamber with Masuyo at his side. He remembered Queen Serenity crossing the chamber with a sad smile on her face as she explained the plights of the Sailor Scouts and how Masuyo's agitation with the Moon Princess was not because she did not like Serenity. It was something much deeper than that.

"Separation Anxiety." Mamoru spoke, his voice barely a whisper; every single pair of eyes upon him now.

Masuyo chuckled. "Your mother claimed that I was _jealous_ of sorts. I was so attached to Endymion that when his affections turned to the Princess and he spent less and less time on our planet I became angry at the idea of Princess Serenity. Not the real Princess. She claimed that was why I was always so harsh and rude to you."

Still standing with his arm around Usagi, and very aware of every eye on him, Mamoru spoke again. "Queen Serenity said that Masuyo felt like I was abandoning her. And so, while she protected you when it was required, and there were times where you had almost become friends but a darker part of her never liked you because she never gave you the chance to grow upon her."

"Well I never got the chance, did I?" Masuyo rolled her eyes. "Meteria killed me less than a week after the Queen decided to become a shrink."

"But Mina liked you."

Again the silence fell upon them, Masuyo's mouth hanging open as she stared upon the tiny blonde woman.

"Didn't she?" Usagi spoke again. "Or is that wrong?"

"You… remember?" Masuyo's words were but a whisper, fluttering through the air. She swore her heartbeat was louder.

"No." Usagi shook her head, a forlorn look upon her features. "But the way you stared at Mina when you first saw her. You were practically begging her to recognize you."

 _So the twit is smarter than I've given her credit for._ Masuyo thought, breathing out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Yes. Mina liked me. She was the only one of you who did."

"Me?!" Mina raised an eyebrow, casting incredulous looks at every member of the group. "I don't remember you at all."

"You wouldn't." Mamoru finally spoke. "Queen Serenity wasn't able to resurrect Masuyo because she had died before the battle on the Moon. So our memories of her were sealed away. But Masuyo can make you all remember… Cant you, Masi?"

Masuyo took a deep breath. "The memory link isn't really ready yet. But I can see I'm not making any progress here…" Closing her eyes and focusing, Masuyo let go of her fears and anxiety. "This one then?" She asked, nodding her head towards where Usagi stood, still nestled in Mamoru's arms. He only nodded in response. "I'm going to link with you now, Usagi." Masuyo spoke, her voice soft and comforting. "It won't hurt. I'm just going to show you some of what I remember."

She could see the Sailor Scouts start, clearly thinking this was a bad idea, but Mamoru stopped them with a simple movement of his hand. They trusted him; it was Masuyo they didn't trust.

Placing her hand on the left side of Usagi's features and closing her eyes, Masuyo focused on her memories. The link struggled this time, trying to force its way into Usagi's mind before both girls were standing behind Princess Serenity in all of her blinding beauty, her back turned to Masuyo dressed as the Sailor Soldier.

"He needs to return to Earth." Masuyo spoke, her voice filled with venom and rage. Enough time had passed for pleasantries.

"He's free to make up his own mind, Masuyo. Maybe Endymion _wants_ to stay here. Have you given any thought to that?" Serenity asked, turning around so she was now facing the Sailor Soldier from the Earth.

"Of course he wants to stay here! You two are constantly flirting with each other and sneaking off to hidden places to do god knows what. But he's a _Prince,_ and you are a _Princess._ That means you have responsibilities and his are to that planet down there," Masuyo hissed, pointing behind her to where the Earth filled the sky. "You have to let him go home!"

"I don't _have_ to do anything. And I'm not the one forcing him to do anything either. That would be _you._ "

Sighing heavily, Masuyo rubbed a gloved hand over her tired features. "There's a war coming, Princess. And soon we'll all be involved. Meteria's attacks are growing stronger and stronger. The longer you keep him here the less time he has to prepare himself. _Please._ " The begging tone was unfamiliar on Masuyo's tongue. "Force Endymion to return to the Earth with the Shitennou. Let him prepare himself and I will personally drag him back to here to your pearly gates."

Serenity couldn't help the chuckle that fell from her lips. "Are you claiming I'm the angel?"

A light smile tweaked the edges of Masuyo's lips. "Are you telling me you're not?"

"Fine." Serenity finally spoke. "I'll tell Endymion I think he should return with you, but you stay here. I will only do this if you finally accept your role as one of the Senshi. You'll find our Kingdom really isn't so bad." She joked.

"Says the devil as I descend into hell." She scoffed.

The surroundings around them melted away, dissolving into a brightly lit courtyard. Serenity stood before Masuyo, a smirk on her features. Off in the distance the Sailor Soldiers stood, ready to participate in whatever was beginning.

"Are you ready?" Serenity asked, a smile on her features.

"Is this really necessary?" Masuyo asked, her voice deadpan.

"Fun is always necessary." Serenity chuckled. "Now… Catch us if you can."

Masuyo rolled her eyes before launching herself forward, reaching a hand out to grasp the Princesses arm. She missed by just a couple of inches.

"Too slow. Try harder." Serenity teased, ducking and weaving out of Masuyo's way every time the girl got close enough to touch her.

What this had to do with Sailor training, Masuyo didn't know. Fun was not part of the training program back on Earth. "Stop… Moving…" Masuyo panted between lunges and running. The aim of the so-called _game_ was to catch the Princess. So far Masuyo was failing.

As if their bodies had been synchronized, both Masuyo and Serenity tripped at the same time, falling onto the ground with no grace whatsoever.

"Serenity!" The Sailor Soldiers cried, rushing forward to check their Princess for injuries but before they could reach her, Serenity had sat up. Her dress was caked with grass and dirt stains and she was laughing. Hysterical laughter bubbled from deep within her chest and before Masuyo knew what was happening, she was laughing as well.

Together the girls sat upon the ground, laughing and pointing at the mess the other had become. For that one moment in time, they had forgotten their differences. They had forgotten the war between lover and sister. For that one moment, they were friends.

Again the world around them began to shift, desperately trying to move on to the last memory Masuyo had wanted Usagi to see… but instead they were snapped back into reality. Masuyo's hand fell limply from Usagi's soft features, her eyes rolling back into her head as her body began to tumble.

Down, down, down she fell, her body crashing through the glass table that had decorated Mamoru's living room as consciousness left her.

Usagi reacted first, launching forward so that she was kneeling amid the glass shards and pulling Masuyo up by her shoulders to inspect any damage done to her. Mamoru was beside her next. "What happened?" Usagi asked, blinking away the memories that had clouded her vision.

"I'm not sure…" Mamoru whispered, lifting Masuyo out of the shattered remains of the table and placing her small body down upon his couch. "Ami?"

"She used a telepathic wave to connect to Usagi's mind… I can only imagine that it tugged on the confines of her mind. Too much could make it snap? But that's only a guess without knowing how her power really works."

"The question still remains… can we trust her?" Makoto asked, picking up shards of glass.

Without missing a beat, both Usagi and Mamoru answered her question in unison.

"Yes."

 **A/N:** Thank you, thank you, thank you to every single one of you who have taken the time to read, favorite, and review this story. I'm so happy to see how many of you have accepted Masuyo and I hope she continues to impress you as the next twenty-two chapters pass us by. Keep reviewing please and let me know what you think. The more reviews I get for each chapter the sooner I update.

Love you all so very much; Kaasuten.


	6. Wrecking Balls Inside My Brain

**Guest:** Here is your answer. The next chapter will show more of the Outers, except most of the next chapter will be set in the past.

 **RLMW:** Mamoru walks a thin line between the sister he loves and the woman he loves. Can't make both happy all the time.

 **Cat:** There's a chapter coming up soon that will give more information on the two years Masuyo spent in Tokyo.

 **TropicalRemix:** Yes, she strained the power she was only supposed to use once.

 **Chapter Five: Wrecking Balls Inside My Brain**

 _You are not finished yet._

 _Prepare yourself._

Masuyo's eyes snapped open, but something felt wrong. First, she could not focus on her surroundings, she felt trapped in darkness and gusting winds. Nothing seemed familiar. Second, there were three lanky and beautiful women standing not too far ahead of her. They stood so still that, for a moment, Masuyo thought that they were statues.

"When the bell tolls three," spoke the first woman.

"We shall rise." Spoke the second.

"And you," spoke the third, "Shall die."

Masuyo opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by the shrill laughter that emanated from the women. They seemed familiar and their voiced chilled her to the bone.

 _Wake up._

 _You are not finished yet._

 _Wake up, little one!_

Her body jerked into the sitting position, panting heavily as she tried to regain her bearings. She was no longer lost in the darkness, but perched upon Mamoru's couch with two pairs of anxious eyes staring down upon her.

"What happened?" She asked, rubbing a hand over her forehead and her eyes. "I feel like I was hit by a truck." She groaned.

"I think you fainted." Usagi spoke, running her hand through her bangs absentmindedly. "You were showing me memories of our past when you just collapsed right through Mamo-chan's table."

Masuyo groaned again. "I'll pay for that. I promise." She eyed the remaining pieces of the table. Guessing by the lack of glass, she had to have been out for a while. She also took notice to the fact that the other Sailor Soldiers were nowhere in sight. Maybe they had all decided to go home?

 _When the bell tolls three, we shall rise and you shall die._

The words came back to her like a nightmare, burning through her mind. It wasn't often that Masuyo gave stock to the supernatural, but the voice that had called her out of her unconscious state and the voices of those three women had been so familiar. It was too much of a coincidence to put aside. "Where's my phone?" She asked, patting herself down as she searched for it.

"Here." Mamoru spoke, handing her the small cellular device. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure." She answered honestly, snapping open the phone and dialing the one person who could put an answer to her many questions.

He answered on the third ring. "You saw them."

Taking a deep and shaking breath, Masuyo felt the dread sinking over her. "So I'm guessing it wasn't a dream then."

"No. What you saw was a vision. I'm assuming this means you have been reunited with Endymion and he believes you are who you say you are?" He asked, his voice too calm for her liking.

"He believes me." She spoke, making eye contact with her elder brother as she spoke.

"And so does the Princess, then… Have you told her about me yet?" He asked.

Masuyo shook her head, well aware that the boy on the other end of the phone could not see her; or maybe he could. He always seemed to be close by. "No," her gaze now moving to Usagi's innocent gaze. "You asked me not to and I haven't… But is it them? Have they really come back?"

For a long moment there was silence from his end of the phone, she could hear nothing but the steady and calming sound of his breathing. "We still have time to stop their return. You must find Setsuna. She knows of your awakening."

And before she could answer him, the line had gone dead.

She sat there, the phone to her ear, trembling slightly as she ran over the many options she had in that moment. Secrets were meant to be kept for a reason, but surely if she told her the Sailor Soldiers who her allies were they would be more likely to help her. And if the three women were really who she thought they were, they were going to need all the help that they could get.

"Are you okay?" Usagi asked, biting down on her bottom lip as worry spread through her. "Who was that?"

"I need to find Setsuna." Masuyo completely ignored Usagi's question. "I had a vision, of sorts. I don't know how much of your memory returned but we may have a problem and a big one. Do you remember the year that you and my brother first met? Do you remember the enemy we faced back then? They're back or they're coming back and we need Setsuna."

The look of absolute terror that crossed Mamoru's features told Masuyo that he at least remembered them.

"The daughters of darkness…" He breathed.

"Who?" Usagi asked, indicating that part of her memory was still locked away.

The drive to the home shared by the Outer Senshi was long. Masuyo took the backseat and had pressed her forehead to the glass window in silence for the entire drive. She ignored the conversation between Usagi and Mamoru, their whispered fears only serving to make her more anxious.

"Masuyo?" Usagi called as Mamoru parked the car. "We're here."

Standing just inside the gate of their home were all four of the Outer Senshi, girls that Masuyo recognized immediately even in their civilian forms. Michiru smiled lightly, welcomingly as Usagi crossed the distance between them and embraced the small woman. The Senshi exchanged pleasantries as Masuyo gathered her courage to leave the car.

"We'll be right here… the whole time." Mamoru assured her, reaching back between the seats and squeezing her hand comfortingly. "Don't be scared."

She wanted to say she wasn't, but the small girl had never been in the habit of lying to her elder brother.

"Hello little one," Haruka called, a smirk plastered on her face. "We wondered if you were going to turn up again."

She had been warned that Setsuna knew of her awakening, but her loyal source of information had not prepared her that Haruka and Michiru would remember her. It was evident immediately when Haruka opened her arms and waited for her that her memory had remained with the Outer soldiers.

Immediately Masuyo threw herself into Haruka's arms, holding tightly to the woman as Michiru patted her back reassuringly. "Where have you been all this time?" Michiru asked.

"Tokyo," Masuyo took a deep breath, stepping back from the Senshi before her. "I woke up almost two years ago and I've been following whispers of Endymion ever since. Had I known you were here I would have found you earlier."

"You all know each other?" Usagi asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

Setsuna nodded, breaking the silence between them. "I knew that Masuyo had been revived but the future is an ever changing river. Masuyo's return to us bid ill tidings and from what he told me about your vision, the ill tidings are rapidly approaching."

"He spoke to you?" The edge in Masuyo's voice was noticeable.

"Now is not the time." Setsuna spoke, efficiently ending the conversation there. "Now we must prepare. You used too much of the Memory Link when granting our Princess her memories back. We will simply have to show them another way."

"How? I can't teach you how to use the Memory Link. It was a gift from the Starlights."

Setsuna smiled, "Bring the Guardians here." She reached into the pocket of her jacket, producing a small key. "We'll just have to take them back."

"Time travel." Haruka breathed, placing an arm over Michiru's shoulders. "I thought that was forbidden."

"We have no time for tact." Setsuna explained. "I've been reassured that our traveling will not interfere with the present."

"Is he sure?" Masuyo asked, crossing her arms over her chest, looking more like a petulant child than a Sailor Senshi.

"Yes. We were there before, remember?" Setsuna placed the key in Usagi's hand. "Call your friends. The sooner we leave the better."

"Did he say anything else?" Masuyo asked, glancing up at Setsuna with wide eyes.

"That when we return, he will be waiting for you."

Masuyo's expression changed immediately. Her ire was replaced with a look of longing and impatience. "It's about damned time."


	7. I Will Scream Out Loud Tonight

**Tryntee13:** It's funny that you asked about Mamoru and Usagi since I already had this chapter written out. It's not much. There will be a bigger fluffier chapter for them coming up soon; around the same time I'll answer who the guy is!

 **RLMW:** You'll find out who the guy is soon; but yes he was in the anime at one point or another.

 **Cat:** The guys I've been writing for; Masuyo's secret lover and Mamoru, are not necessarily jerks. The way they handle things? Maybe not so right.

 **Ruela:** I'm not sure I understand your review? You asked what this is? Are you asking about the fanfiction? Or?

 **Chapter Six: I will scream out loud tonight**

Sitting in the passenger seat of Mamoru's car, Usagi played with the lacey pieces at the base of her skirt. So much had happened in such a short period of time and she hadn't had a moment of time to herself to process any of it. She had gone from knowing everything about Mamoru to realizing that she knew very little. The time they had between the home of the Outers and Rei's shrine was short, but it would have to do for now.

As if knowing there was a battle going on inside her mind, Mamoru reached over and gently took her hand in his, saving the frays of her skirt from her quick fingers. "We're going to be fine." He promised, lifting her hand to his lips and placing a gentle series of kisses upon her knuckles.

Usagi took a deep, steadying breath. "How did we forget her, Mamo-chan?" She asked, her eyes pleading with him. "Why is she the only memory that didn't come back? There has to be a _reason_."

Glancing at her from the corner of his eye, Mamoru gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "You know better than anyone what its like to have your memories stolen away from you. Masuyo died days before the Moon Kingdom fell, maybe your mother's magic didn't reach her."

"Are we sure we can trust her?" Usagi asked, biting down upon her lower lip gently.

"Usako, she's my _sister_. Of course we can trust her."

Usagi rolled her eyes, "But-"

"And if you feel like you can't trust her then you need to trust me." He spoke, curtly. Seemingly irritated by Usagi's doubt. "Michiru and Haruka trust her. Doesn't that make you feel a bit more comfortable? Those girls never trust anybody."

Usagi giggled lightly. It was true; Uranus and Neptune never trusted anyone and they did seem to immediately care for Masuyo. "It just seems like she has so many secrets. Who is this guy she keeps talking about? Who are the Daughters of Darkness? Why don't I remember them?"

"One question at a time," Mamoru chuckled. "As for her secrets, I don't know the answer to that. All I know is that Masuyo has never let me down. She has always been loyal and has defended me with her life on many occasions. I don't think she would keep something from us if it would put us in danger. I can't tell you why you don't remember the Daughters of Darkness, but I can tell you what I remember of them."

Usagi nodded her head, adjusting herself in her seat slightly. "Tell me."

Mamoru began the long story of another solar system eclipsed by darkness. Stars were blinking out of existence, dying at the end of their galaxy's lifespan. Three young and beautiful sorceresses had been sent out into the universe to find a new galaxy, one that could support the lives of their people. What they found was Earth. Captivated by the terrestrial planet and the moon that orbited her, the sorceresses made a plea for the planet. They begged Endymion's parents to allow them refuge and his parents refused. His parents had seen the damage done to the home galaxy of the three emissaries and would not allow them to bestow the same fate upon Elysium. Queen Serenity decreed the same.

By the time the sorceresses were able to communicate back with their home world, everyone was dead. Stricken with grief and made mad by pain, the sorceresses lashed out at the beauty of Elysium and the Moon Kingdom, vowing to eclipse the light with darkness. They dubbed themselves the Daughters of Darkness and vowed that they would destroy every inch of the Silver Millennium's reach.

The Daughters of Darkness were destroyed, locked away in a pocket of time just seconds ahead of the universe in which everything thrived. The Sailor Soldiers had rallied together to end the threat and that was the year that Endymion and Serenity first met.

All throughout his story, Usagi listened with wide eyes. She tried to remember anything from the time of the Daughters of Darkness, but nothing came to mind. She could only remember the welcoming ball for Prince Endymion and his guardians. She could remember how beautiful she had thought he was and how kind he had been to her. Her heart had been his immediately, so why couldn't she remember that his had been in turmoil?

Pulling his car to a stop in front of Rei's shrine, Mamoru cut off the ignition and gave Usagi a reassuring smile. "You were not part of the final battle against the Daughters of Darkness. I tricked you into staying in your mother's castle with me. It was a little underhanded, I admit, but it kept you _safe_ and that was all that mattered to me in the end." He spoke, reaching out and brushing a stray strand of hair from her face. "You probably don't remember them because you didn't have a lot of time to interact with them."

"This is all too much to wrap my head around, Mamo-chan…" She whispered.

Gently he cradled the side of her face in his strong hand, "Trust me, Usako. I won't let you down this time."

"You never have." She breathed, closing the distance between them and capturing his lips with hers.

XXXX Later XXXX

"So Setsuna knows about her?" Makoto asked, raising a brow incredulously.

"And Haruka likes her?" Rei asked.

"Hnn." Usagi said, nodding slightly. "It seems we're the only ones who don't remember her." Turning in her seat slightly she glanced back at the four girls who had been stuffed into the back seat of Mamoru's car. "Setsuna says she's going to take us back in time to help us remember."

"I thought time travel was taboo?" Minako asked, shifting uncomfortably from her position between Ami and Rei.

"Apparently not this time." Mamoru explained, pulling to a stop in front of the home of the Outer Senshi.

Immediately all four girls bounded from the back seat, stretching and groaning, relieved to be free from the tiny space.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Rei asked, her hands planted firmly upon her hips. "How do we know these memories she's putting in your heads aren't completely false? What if it's magic or something else?"

"I don't think she's tricking us," Usagi spoke first, surprising Mamoru. "I just don't know what her ulterior motives are."

"Is it so hard for you ladies to believe that maybe she just wanted her family back? Our parents are dead and I'm the only one she has left. Can any of you claim you wouldn't look for the last living family you had if you knew they were alive out there?" Mamoru asked.

"It's nice to have you sticking up for me again," Masuyo spoke, standing with her arms crossed over her chest. She stood between Michiru and Haruka, already transformed into their Sailor Senshi forms with Setsuna and Hotaru not too far behind them.

Mamoru inclined his head towards her. "Should we all transform as well?"

"I think that would be best," Setsuna smiled softly. "It will make the transition easier."

Immediately coming to attention, all of the Sailor Senshi pulled out their transformation wands and in turn began their transformations.

"Mercury Crystal Power Make Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power Make Up!"

"Moon Eternal Make Up!"

All five girls made flawless transformations, striking elegant poses once their transformations had finished; even Mamoru had used a single red rose to transform into his masked form.

"A little flashy, isn't it?" Masuyo asked, rolling her eyes slightly. "A tuxedo?"

"Ah," He chuckled looking down at his own appearance. "You don't like it?"

"It's princely," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I happen to like it," Usagi chimed in. Mamoru simply smiled at her in gratitude.

"Are we ready?" Setsuna asked, holding the time key before her. The air seemed to still, taking on an intimidating calm as all of the Sailor Scouts linked hands. Silence spread between them as Setsuna called upon the guardian of time, opening a portal through the darkness and back into the past.

They seemed to be floating through nothing for forever. Masuyo nervously gripped Mamoru's hand tighter to which he responded with a reassuring squeeze. Finally, all of the scouts landed gracefully upon their feet in front of a large and ornate door. Masuyo recognized it immediately. It was the door that led to the large expanse of courtyard outside of the Moon Kingdom's castle.

Sailor Venus was the bravest of them all, striding forward and pushing open the door, releasing them from the time vortex and placing them back into the past.

"We need to stay together and we need to stay hidden." Setsuna explained, leading them through the courtyard and towards a low wall where they could duck behind.

Crouching down behind the wall, the girls sat in silence. Again, it felt like forever had passed before the doors to the Moon Kingdom burst open and out came a seemingly irate Sailor Venus followed by Sailor Mars and Kunzite.

"And if they think they're running off together with all of this going on right now they've both lost their minds!" Sailor Venus fumed, brushing her hand through her soft blonde hair.

"We have a good watch on our Prince, I assure you. He won't be leaving his chambers tonight." Kunzite vowed, a small corner of his lips tilting upward in a hidden smile.

"And what about Serenity?" Mars asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "I swear that girl never listens to anything we say."

"We could always put Sailor Earth in her path. That would make for an interesting escape." Sailor Venus smirked, leaning against a post along the walkway.

"Masuyo would do anything to keep those two apart." Kunzite stated, his lips now forming a full smile.

"I don't think we need to worry about our Princess tonight." Sailor Jupiter spoke.

The group turned to look where Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter were standing with Zoisite, Nephrite and Jadeite.

"Queen Serenity has enlisted her aide for the evening. She's tucked away safely for now." Nephrite explained, smirking.

"We shouldn't let our guard down yet, boys." Masuyo spoke, stepping through the door and out into the moonlight.

"It looks like we've got visitors." Jadeite said, pulling a sword from the sheath at his side.

"Your senses are strong for terrestrials." Came a dream like voice, materializing behind three women only a couple yards away from the Senshi. One was tall, with dark red hair. Her blinding eyes piercing through the scouts. Her name was Hoshiyo, and she was the eldest of the Daughters of Darkness.

"And here we were thinking we could sneak up on you," chuckled the littlest one. Her hair was dark black, her body thin and slender. Her name was Ishi, and she was the youngest of the Daughters of Darkness.

"Surrender the Prince to us. Surrender the Princess. If they are handed over peacefully, no one needs to die." Called the middle child, Shizu. Her dark purple hair fluttered around her sadistic features, her scowl etched into her face.

"Like that's going to happen," Sailor Jupiter huffed, throwing her hand out to her side as her body began to spin. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Hundreds of tiny oak leaves spiraled everywhere towards the new threats. No one was playing any games this time around.

The eldest of the Daughters raised her hands above her head, producing a large staff that was even taller than the one Sailor Pluto had held onto. Round and round she spun it, deflecting Jupiter's Oak Evolution. "Is that the best you've got?" She taunted, a smirk etched into her face.

"Sailor Earth," Sailor Venus called as the two girls made eye contact, each nodding at each other. In unison they stepped forward, calling upon their unique techniques. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

"Earth Thorn Fury!"

Both techniques released large and illuminated whips that seemed to wrap around each other and strike out at the enemies. Ishi cried out in pain as one of the thorns pierced the side of her face, but no one else seemed to be affected by the joint attack.

From their hidden place behind the wall, Minako reached across and gently grabbed Masuyo's hand. "Here it comes," She whispered.

 _She remembered._

Right on cue the eldest of the Daughters of Darkness brought her staff to her chest, running one hand up and one hand down it until her arms were spread wide and the long rod was balanced perfectly in front of her. "ADAMANT INFERNO!" She yelled, sending hundreds of thousands of tiny flame covered shards spiraling towards Sailor Venus and Sailor Earth.

Both girls were sent hurtling backwards, cut and torn by the small pieces of adamant. Sailor Venus hit a wall while Sailor Earth crumpled upon the stairs.

Things did not look good for the Sailor Scouts.


	8. Can you Hear My Voice This Time?

**Chapter Seven: Can You Hear My Voice This Time?**

Mamoru physically flinched. Watching the Sailor Scouts, past or present, suffer any kind of blow like the one Sailor Earth and Sailor Venus had just suffered was always hard for him. Whatever it was that Sailor Pluto thought would jog the rest of the Sailor's memories, he hoped it would happen soon. He remembered hearing stories of this battle and he remembered how Masuyo hadn't moved for a week. Whatever was coming for her was gruesome and he didn't want to watch.

Usagi reached over and grasped his hand gently, giving it a reassuring squeeze. This had already happened, they had already survived this and it was nothing for him to worry about.

"Are you finished yet, Sailor brats?!" Ishi laughed, her cackling echoed through the darkness that surrounded them.

"Or would you like some more?" Shizu taunted, holding up a glass crystal between her fingertips. Back and forth she balanced it until it seemingly hovered above her hands. It swirled and swirled until finally, a blast of light shot forward. "DRAGON FIRE!" She screamed, her voice booming over them as the light turned into flame. Similar to the way Mars' fire attacks took shape, so did this rapid light. It slid across the expanse, slamming light a freight train into the bodies of the Shitennou.

Screams of agony ripped across the night, silenced only by the sky.

A giant yellow shot of energy danced between the fallen Sailor Scouts and Shitennou, slamming right into the small girls. Dust and dirt flew into the air, shielding the Daughters of Darkness from view.

"They're not done yet," Ami breathed, her voice hardly a whisper. Had the events taking place before them not been so terrible, Masuyo may have smiled. One by one the events unfolding before them was restoring the memories of the future Sailor's.

When the dust settled, the three Daughters looked confused but unharmed, as if the attack had been nothing but a nuisance.

"I think it's time we wrapped this up, don't you?" A woman asked, descending the stairs. Her eyes momentarily flickering across the wounded Sailor Scouts before her glare returned to the three deadly women before her.

"I think it's about time these mere _girls_ learn who they're dealing with."

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune stood side-by-side, arms crossed over their chests indignantly. Behind them, her staff planted firmly into the ground stood Sailor Pluto, assessing the situation from a few steps back.

"Our attacks won't work on them." Sailor Pluto stated matter-of-factly, her eyes trained directly upon Hoshiyo.

"Like hell we're giving up!" Sailor Uranus huffed, stepping in front of Sailor Neptune and preparing for another attack.

"There is one…" Neptune said, turning her head slightly to look at the Sailor Senshi of time.

"The Time Bubble." Rei whispered, her eyes widening as she readjusted herself in the hiding space. Her memories had returned as well.

"You can't. They'll find a way out." Sailor Uranus crouched lower, never taking her eyes off the Daughters before her. "We need to get rid of them the good old fashioned way. With brute strength!" Before anyone could stop her, Uranus had launched forward, pulling back her arm and preparing to strike down any of the girls with the back of her elbow. A feral yell echoed from her lips as she ran closer and closer and closer.

"EARTH THORN FURY!"

Sailor Earth's large and illuminated whip shot forward, wrapping itself around Sailor Uranus' waist and yanking her backwards, away from the Daughters of Darkness just as Hoshiyo released another Adamant Inferno.

With a loud crash the Adamant Inferno slammed into the side of the dark pillars around the stairs, narrowly missing Uranus as she tumbled to a stop beside Sailor Earth's failing strength.

"What was that for?!" Uranus yelled as Sailor Earth toppled back down the stairs, her body coming to a stop beside Sailor Venus' still unmoving form.

"Use… the… bubble…" Sailor Earth mumbled. "Stop them…"

The sound of Sailor Pluto's footfalls echoed as she made her way down the stairs slowly. Each step felt like a sharp stab in the hidden Sailor's Heart.

"She's going to trap them…" Makoto whispered, her memory snapping into place.

"You are not welcomed here," Sailor Pluto spoke, coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairs and raising her staff out in front of her. "We will never surrender our sovereigns. We will never bow before weak power like yours."

Her staff rose above her head, spinning around her in delicate strokes before slamming the butt end into the hard concrete. "Time Bubble!" A blast of dark black energy shot from the top of Pluto's staff, wrapping it's way around the Daughters of Darkness.

"You think you can defeat us?! We'll be back! You cannot trap us forever!" Hoshiyo screamed as the bubble finished wrapping it's way around the three girls, disappearing into the dark with the sound of a bubble-popping echo.

"We need to go," Setsuna whispered, placing her hand upon Mamoru and Usagi's shoulders. "They'll find us if we stay here and the paradox could break the future."

Nodding in agreement, the hiding Senshi slowly began to inch backwards and away from the scene of broken bodies and worn resolves. Their previous selves had won the battle, but the war would rage hundreds of years in the future when they had all been reborn. The Daughters of Darkness would escape from their tomb.

Once far enough away, the Soldier's of the future stood to their full height and exchanged worried glanced. With everyone's memories back from their previous fights, figuring out how to stop the Daughters would be easier.

"So you all remember now?" Masuyo asked, leaning against Haruka who had her arms gently wrapped around both Michiru and Masuyo. She had missed her friends and it would be nice to have them all back.

All of the inner soldier's nodded their heads lightly. "That doesn't mean we know how to stop them." Rei spoke first.

"I think Masuyo has a friend who can help us." Haruka spoke, glancing down at the small girl nestled against her side. "Your boyfriend always seems to push his way in when he's not wanted."

"Boyfriend?" Mamoru asked, raising a brow.

"Would you like to meet him?" Masuyo smiled, excited that her mystery suiter would be waiting for them the moment they returned to their time.

"He already has, Masuyo." Michiru laughed. "They've met before."

"What?!" Masuyo blanched. "But he only told me he knew Usagi!"

"Me?" Usagi asked, her eyes wide and incredulous. "How does he know me?"

"He doesn't like Mamoru." Haruka smirked. "And you know he doesn't like me."

Masuyo huffed, steadying herself. "Let's go back to the future, shall we?" She asked, turning towards Setsuna. "I think it's time to plan our attack."

The glow began to wrap around them, filling them all with the warmth of time travel as their bodies began to drift between times.

As soon as her feet hit the dirt, Masuyo could feel her heart hammering in her chest. It wasn't often she got to see _him_ and any time she got to spend by his side was treasured.

Her eyes landed upon the small red sports car parked right behind Mamoru's and the tall boy with the long black hair leaning against it's passenger side door. A wide smile crossed her lips, her body moving faster as she catapulted herself into his arms.

"Long time no see, Princess." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her body and holding her tight to his strong chest. She buried her head against him, taking in his strong scent, ignoring the rest of the Senshi behind them.

It wasn't until he stiffened that she remembered anyone else was there. "Hey… Odango." He breathed.

Turning her head slightly so she could see Usagi, she watched as the blonde haired girl took a nervous half step forward.

"Seiya?"

 **Author's / Note:** So I made this chapter really short on purpose so please don't hurt me ^.^ I wanted to get through with the past so we could get back to the real fighting in the future. As for those of you who want to know who Masuyo's mystery man is… There you go…. Tell me what you think?! And yes… I know that there is a lot of debate on if Seiya is a boy or girl in the anime and manga but if you watch the anime there is an episode where he takes a shower and does not have boobs. So for the sake of this story he's a boy when he's not transformed and a girl when he is. And Masuyo loves him either way.

 **TropicalRemix:** They hadn't won the fight yet in the last chapter. Here you see who helped them and who sealed the Daughters away.

 **Tryntee13:** I'm really glad you're picking up on the sides of Masuyo I haven't really written out yet. She _shouldn't_ be trusted because she's not genuinely there for the Sailors. She only cares about a few people: Mamoru, the outers, and the Sailor Stars. She could care less about the inner sailors with the occasional exception of Venus. So she's going to cause a lot of trouble. Keep reading please! 3


	9. Losing Friends

**Recap:**

A wide smile crossed her lips, her body moving faster as she catapulted herself into his arms.

"Long time no see, Princess." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her body and holding her tight to his strong chest. She buried her head against him, taking in his strong scent, ignoring the rest of the Senshi behind them.

It wasn't until he stiffened that she remembered anyone else was there. "Hey… Odango." He breathed.

Turning her head slightly so she could see Usagi, she watched as the blonde haired girl took a nervous half step forward.

"Seiya?"

 **Chapter Eight: Losing Friends**

Masuyo reluctantly detangled herself from Seiya's arms, stepping back from his warmth as she watched with a cold mixture of understanding and jealousy. Seiya had explained to her early on about the relationship he had with Usagi and how, at one point, he had loved her. Seeing the two staring at each other in that moment only left Masuyo feeling empty.

"Is that really you?" Usagi asked, taking a tentative step closer to where Seiya stood, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you all we were back but," his gaze shifted to where Masuyo stood.

"We?" Usagi's tone too soft for the loud crybaby they all knew and loved.

"All of the starlights are back on Earth and Princess Kakyuu, too." Masuyo spoke, a heated flush crossing her features. Even though she knew Usagi was madly in love with Mamoru and that Seiya's feelings for her had been purely one sided, it was easy enough for her to see her lover's attachment to the small girl. It drove her nearly crazy.

"Taiki and Yaten, too?" Minako asked, stepping to Usagi's side.

"We've all got a lot to discuss." Seiya turned his gaze to where Haruka and Michiru stood. "Can I speak with you in private, Odango?" And though his question was directed at Usagi, Seiya's gaze shifted to where Masuyo stood. She had a the petulant expression of a spoiled child etched across her features as his gaze, in part, begged her to understand and in part, challenging her to object his request. In ways, Seiya was perfect for Masuyo. He indulged her childish behaviors when necessary all the while refusing to cave to her whims. He balanced her the same way Mamoru balanced the obstinate Usagi.

Haruka tensed and opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by Michiru who placed a gentle hand upon the woman's arm. With a simple nod of aqua haired companion, Haruka bit back her comment and fell into silence.

Nodding, still obviously absorbed in her shock, Usagi allowed herself to be led down the walkway and towards the home of the Outer Soldiers. Her mind reeled with unanswered questions she was sure would bubble out of her as soon as they were alone. His mere presence the greatest oddity she had yet to face.

Once the door had clicked behind them, Seiya leaned against it with a confident ease that Usagi had come to be familiar with. The teen idol turned sailor sited warrior always seemed so put together. "Why are you back?" She asked before he could speak.

"She needed me," he spoke with a shrug.

"You knew her before…" A statement, not a question. "And last time? When we met you? You knew she was Mamo-chan's little sister?"

Seiya nodded. "In my defense, I didn't know you all had forgotten her. I just knew she was _gone._ "

"Are you going to tell me how you know her?" Her blue eyes were wider than normal, giving her an innocent look.

"Masuyo and I knew each other during the Silver Millennium. Where your Sailor Soldiers ostracized her, as Starlights we accepted her as one of our own. There were many talks of peace between our Princess and the Princess of Earth." Seiya began, once again reminding Usagi that all of the Sailor Scouts were princesses of their respected planets.

"I fell for her immediately," he chuckled as he continued, shaking his head at the memory. "She was petulant and stubborn and absolutely enthralling. Just don't tell her I told you any of that." He smirked. Despite herself, Usagi found that she was smiling as well. "At first, we pretended it was strictly business but soon we found ourselves sneaking around to be together. I _needed_ to know her. And before I knew it, Kakyuu had cornered me in a palace corridor and forced the information out of me."

"She wanted you to stop seeing her, didn't she?" Usagi asked, recalling her overwhelming sense of heartbreak and defiance when her own Sailor Soldiers had tried to forbid her from seeing Endymion.

"No, actually. She encouraged it. She called us yin and yang… She said that we needed each other and that it would strengthen the bond between the soldiers from within your solar system with the soldiers from without. Besides, Kakyuu loves Masuyo." He smirked, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

Usagi was suddenly stricken with how little he had changed since their last meeting upon that cold roof after the battle with Chaos. "Why didn't you tell us you knew she was alive last time?"

"Seiya blew a breath out, ruffling the bangs that shadowed his eyes. "I didn't know she was alive. You reminded me of her, you know. I had met you very few times before the fall of the Silver Millennium. But I saw her in you every time we interacted and all I knew was that she had died. I thought I needed to move on and falling for you was so fluid, it was so simple."

Usagi frowned slightly. She had never meant to lead him on.

"I didn't mention her because I thought Endymion felt her loss so strongly as I did. I didn't want to remind him of the way she fell…" His heart panged with guilt at the memory of Masuyo's death, alone and afraid. He had once promised to be her protector and his arrival on her planet had been long after Metalia had ended the Silver Millennium.

The blonde haired guardian glanced down at her feet uncomfortably. It was obvious how painful losing Masuyo had been for the Starlight. The Silver Millennium had fallen not long after Endymion had learned of his younger sisters death. He hadn't had the chance to grieve. Seiya, however, had generations. "And how long have you been back for?"

"Intermittently for two years. Before I found her I learned that you all had forgotten about her and I made sure I was here for her when she woke up. I've made it my mission to be here on Earth as often as I could. We lost track of you and Mamoru for a long time, making it hard for her to track him down. I tried to help as best I could." He shrugged lightly. "She was persistent."

"For him, maybe," Usagi huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Her expression mirrored that of Masuyo's when Seiya's attention had been diverted. There was no chance of Masuyo _stealing_ Mamoru away from her, but the jealousy of their closeness still wounded her.

"For all of you. She wanted her family back and like it or not the two of you will be family someday." He said, his voice firm. It was obvious from his tone that he had this conversation with Masuyo before.

 _Someday._ That word echoed within her leaving a heavy feeling in her chest. "Why wasn't she in Crystal Tokyo?"

Seiya visibly flinched, his expression darkening. To Usagi, it almost seemed as if he was pleading her not to ask, but the question was already out there and she could not take it back. He looked pained, though it was obvious that he was trying to hide it. "You can't tell her that she wasn't there."

"Why?" The silence seemed to crawl between them and his gaze refused to meet hers. "Why wasn't she in Crystal Tokyo, Seiya?"

"Because Masuyo doesn't live to see it's creation."

Xxxx _**Meanwhile**_ xxxX

"I don't like this," Masuyo huffed, practically throwing herself down to sit upon the soft grass.

"Deep breaths, Yo-yo," Minako smiled, crossing the distance between them and sitting beside her. With her memories returned their friendship seemed effortless. All previous tension dissolved between them as Minako gently started playing with Masuyo's hair in an attempt to calm the small girl.

"What could they possibly need to talk about in _private?_ " She practically whined.

"They're probably making out." Minako stated, a wicked smirk crossing over her lips. Both brother and sister shot her a glare that could have burned holes straight through her before simultaneously turning their attention to where their lovers were talking.

After a moment, Masuyo stared out of the corner of her eye as she watched the pretty Sailor Soldier of love combing her fingers through Masuyo's soft locks. "You remember everything?" She asked.

"I hope so. It's hard to tell if there's things I've forgotten." Minako sighed.

Another moment of silence passed and Masuyo closed her eyes, recalling sad memories. "I'm sorry Kunzite fell…" Masuyo whispered, taking notice as Minako's body physically flinched. "I should have been there to protect him." Her gaze turned to her brother who was watching her with wounded eyes. "I should have been there to protect all of my brothers."

"He was reborn, you know," Minako spoke with a sad smile. "He was very much like you. We didn't remember the Shitennou at all at first and it wasn't until just before their deaths that we remembered them at all."

"They all came back to us," Mars spoke, dropping down onto the grass beside Minako.

"A cruel twist of fate," Makoto agreed, also joining the girls in the grass.

Minako popped a flower into the soft curls of Masuyo's hair. "It's hard to lose someone you love. But he's still with us and I know he'd never blame you."

Glancing up towards the front door, Masuyo could see Seiya's frame through the stained glass as he leaned against the door and spoke to the blonde haired heroine. "I can't imagine how hard that must be."

Ami stood not too far behind the girls, leaning down slightly to join the question, happy to change the tune. "Do you know if we'll be seeing Yaten and Taiki sometime soon?" She asked.

Masuyo shrugged her shoulders. "They stop by less frequently than Seiya does. But I'm sure now that you all know he's here the boys won't be too far behind." She lit up instantly at the new revelation. "Maybe Kakyuu will come, too!"

"The Princess?" Mamoru asked.

Masuyo nodded eagerly, her glance once again snapping to her elder brother. "She promised me a trip to Elysium."

Xxx _**Inside**_ xxX

"She… dies?" Usagi whispered, her voice barely a whisper as the reality of the situation spiraled through her. Mamoru was so happy to have his sister back… losing her again would kill him.

"I don't know exactly what happens to her but Kukyuu had a vision and she claims it wasn't pretty." His expression was still pained. Every moment he spent away from the Princess of the Earth was painful. "The Princess won't tell me when it happens either. It could be today for all I know."

Without thinking, Usagi was moving. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him to her. She knew the feeling, knew the heartbreaking terror of a lovers impending death. She had felt it every moment when Beryl had taken Mamoru hostage after he had sacrificed his life for hers. She couldn't imagine how unbearable it would feel to stand beside him and know that at any moment his life could be extinguished.

Seiya exhaled the stress that was weighing upon him as he wrapped his arms around the small woman embracing him. "You can't tell her. She would become reckless if she knew she was dying anyway."

Usagi only nodded. She knew all about self-sacrifice.

"You can't tell Mamoru, either."

This time, the small girl took a shocked step backwards. Her eyes filled with a wide range of emotions. "I can't lie to him."

"You absolutely cannot tell him, Usagi. His life, your life, my life… the start of Crystal Tokyo… it all rides on this." He breathed.

 **Authors / Notes:** As always, thanks for all of your amazing support. I'm glad you all are enjoying this story so far!

 **Cat:** Yes I would say Serena is shocked to see him. More than that, I think she just never thought it would happen again. And suddenly here he is and with Masuyo of all people.


	10. Chasing Sleep

**Chapter Nine:** Chasing Sleep

A sense of calm washed over her as Masuyo crossed the threshold into the familiar apartment. It smelled of him and even the way it was decorated screamed of Seiya, it brought a lithe smile to her lips.

"Usagi took things well then?" Masuyo asked, turning and clasping her hands behind her back as she gazed up at him with wide eyes.

"She took things as well as could be expected," Seiya huffed, casually throwing his arm over Masuyo's shoulders as he led the small girl further into his home. "She still doesn't trust you."

"But does she trust _you_?" It had been evident to her that Usagi felt something for Seiya, though she believed him when he said her only romantic feelings had ever been for Mamoru. She could see the bond that lingered there and maybe, just maybe, it would be enough to bridge the rift.

"I think she does." He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face to clear the exhaustion. "This whole thing has just been too much work. I don't like using her like this."

Masuyo rolled her eyes, stepping out from underneath the weight of his arm and giving him a pointed glare. "We aren't _using_ her, Seiya. This was her destiny all along. The Time Bubble is going to pop and we need to find a way to defeat the Daughters of Darkness permanently. If not, everything we've worked so hard to achieve will be for nothing."

Seiya's entire body seemed to slump, a defeated look crossing his features as he watched her rant. It was true, Usagi was the only one who would be able to defeat their new enemy, and Kakyuu had prophesized it. In the same vision of Masuyo's death she had promised that only Usagi could save the rest of the soldiers. She needed to summon her deepest hidden powers or Crystal Tokyo would never come to be. "I wish we could tell her."

Masuyo blew a frustrated breath through the bangs that fell over her eyes. "We can't tell her. Kakyuu already told you; her prophecies need to be kept secret. You can't tell her and if you do tell her everything could fall apart. Sacrifices must be made."

He gazed at her, his entire form feeling heavy as he reached a hand up to cup the side of her face. If only she knew how close she was to the truth. If only she knew the parts of Kakyuu's prophesy that had pertained to her. Usagi would save the world and as far as Masuyo knew it would take Usagi's life to do it. If only he could tell her it was Masuyo who would die. His thumb ran along her cheekbone, memorizing her features as he went. He repeated the same promise he had made Kakyuu all those years ago. "I won't tell her."

A lithe smile crossed Masuyo's features as she pushed herself onto her tiptoes, closing the distance between her lips and his. The kiss was soft, delicate and yet held all the longing that Masuyo had kept buried inside since their last meeting. She had been so focused on finding Endymion that she had neglected the boy whose arms now wound around her petite body.

"We'll keep her safe for as long as we can." Masuyo whispered against his lips.

"Keep yourself safe, too." He breathed, pressing their foreheads together and closing his eyes.

"I thought that was your job," she teased, pulling him back and towards the safety of his bed.

 _ **Xxx Masuyo xxX**_

 _The rain fell heavily around her, drenching her from head to toe as she stood upon the wide grassy expanse. Her eyes wandered over the familiar landscape, taking in the way the entire place seemed whole. Elysium had fallen so why did it look so peaceful?_

 _A chill ran through her body as the wind blew through the rain and tugged at the edges of her Sailor uniform, pulling her drenched hair around her features._

 _The sound of screaming echoed through the silence of the rainstorm, pulling her from her revere, and she was off. Her boots splashed through the mud and muck as she rain, the rain pelting against her soft flesh as she followed the sounds of the familiar screams._

 _His name repeated over and over again inside her mind, not him. Not now. She needed to save him! "Seiya!" She screamed, her body catapulting forward as she followed the screams. "Seiya!"_

 _Turning a corner around one of the elaborate garden walls, her eyes fell upon the mangled forms of the Sailor Starlights. Sailor Star Maker crouched defensively over the fallen form of the other, ready to strike. "Maker…." Masuyo breathed, watching as the Sailor Suited warrior lost the ability to stand and crumpled to the ground beside Healer. Seiya was nowhere to be found._

 _The screaming began again, not too far ahead where the dark red headed woman stood cackling over Fighters fallen body. "No…" Masuyo breathed, her hands forming fists at her side. "GET AWAY!" Her hand rose above her head, striking the ground with all of her might. "EARTH SHAKE AND TREMBLE!" The earth broke apart, shattering and throwing the red headed murderer through the air._

" _Masuyo…."_

 _Her eyes snapped down to where Fighter was trying to move, agony evident in every movement. "Don't move!" Masuyo practically cried, running to close the distance between where she had stood and where Fighter had fallen. "You're going to be okay…" She breathed, falling to her knees and pulling Fighter against her lap. Her hands ran nimbly across the warrior's features, brushing hair aside as she assessed the damage… It didn't look good._

" _You've got to go… You've got to save the Princess." Fighter begged, lifting a hand and placing it upon the side of Masuyo's face. "You can't let her die."_

 _Every muscle in Masuyo's frame stiffened, her heart aching. The mission she had been set on was clear and she knew if Usagi died so would the world she had come to know and love. But leaving Fighter to die in the cold was not a part of the plan. "I wont leave you." She cried, tears falling down her alabaster cheeks._

" _I love you."_

 _Masuyo's heart broke. Only twice before had those words been whispered between them; once on their first night together and again just after they reunited on Earth. They were sacred words, filled with meaning and purpose… if they were being exchanged now it only meant that Fighter had accepted fate._

 _Pushing down against the cold Earth, Fighter closed the distance between them, capturing Masuyo's lips in a kiss that would haunt her forever. It was filled with love and heartbreak and tragedy. The kiss of lovers who knew this was the end. Masuyo returned the kiss with all the affection she could manage, a sad goodbye to her star crossed lover. Their forms had never mattered; the distance had never dissuaded her. All Masuyo had ever known was that they were meant to be together._

" _Don't die on me…" Masuyo sobbed, pulling back from their embrace and laying Fighter gently down upon the cold earth._

" _Go… Save your brother… Save Usagi."_

 _She was off again before her heart could stop her, leaving Fighter behind with the resolve to return. She would save Usagi and she would save Fighter. No one would die tonight._

 _She had barely started moving when a sharp pain radiated through her from her back and to her chest, a cry of pain ripping from her lips. With shaking hands she reached towards the end of the staff that had been thrust through her chest. The pain was excruciating. Turning, her eyes fell upon Hoshiyo, clearly her attack had done less damage than Masuyo had suspected._

" _You've interfered in our plans for too long," Hoshiyo smirked, turning the staff. An agonizing cry of pain ripping from Masuyo as the staff spun in her wound._

" _You've underestimated us." Masuyo grimaced, her words slipping through clenched teeth._

" _I think you have underestimated us. Your lover lies dying, your Princess is missing and your brother is close to death." Ishi laughed, standing close behind her elder sister._

" _You silly Sailor twits are finished." Shizu smirked, pushing against Hoshiyo and forcing the rod further into Masuyo's chest._

" _Masuyo!"_

 _Her eyes turned to where Fighter was trying to crawl towards her._

" _Masuyo!"_

Her body shot upright, roused from her sleep by Seiya shaking her shoulders. She blinked back her nightmare, her chest rising and falling against the terror. "I'm okay…" She whispered, placing her hands gently against his bare chest, taking in her surroundings. A nightmare was nothing she couldn't handle yet still her heart was pounding. "I'm okay."

Seiya's strong arms wrapped around her, chasing away the demons that had plagued her. "What did you see?"

"It was stupid." She whispered between heavy breaths, leaning her head against his strong chest.

"What did you see?" His tone was strict, his implication heavy.

"It wasn't a vision." She tried to reassure him.

"Fuck, Masuyo. Just tell me what you saw!" He spoke sternly, clearly irritated with her as he pushed her back from the safety of his chest. His gaze spoke volumes; Seiya was afraid.

"It was the final battle. I saw the death of Taiki and Yaten. You were in pain and suffering and you told me that I had to save Usagi and so I went. But Hoshiyo put her staff through my chest and I was dying. They made you watch as I died." She spoke, her eyes expressionless. "See? Not a vision." She closed the distance between them, tugging him back onto the mattress and wrapping both herself and the blankets around him.  
"Usagi was still alive."

But the fear did not leave Seiya's eyes.

 **Author's / Note:** Firstly I would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing. Your dedication and your loyalty astounds me.

Secondly I would like to touch on a matter that has been brought to my attention through PM. It seems a few of you are worried about another story that was posted recently to the Sailor Moon tab about Sailor Moon's twin sister. I want to let everyone know that I'm aware of the other story and have read through the first couple of chapters that were posted. From what I've read the story seems different enough and seeing as the mysterious soldier is not Sailor Earth and is Usagi's sister and not Mamoru's I am not worried nor do I think this writer poached my ideas. The story is actually pretty good! But still I thank you for your concern and for those of you who looked out for me and my ideas enough to send me a message. I love you all.


	11. Everybody's Worried About Me

**Chapter Ten:** Everybody's worried about me

"You really should get some sleep," Mamoru spoke sweetly, placing his hands upon Usagi's shoulders.

She sighed deeply, turning on the spot and gazing up at him with her dark blue eyes. "I just can't help but _worry_ , Mamo-chan. What are we getting ourselves into here? What if this is a battle we can't win? Last time it literally took Sailor Pluto sealing these villains away. We couldn't even properly defeat them!"

Mamoru smiled sweetly, running the fingers of one hand delicately through her soft hair. "That's because last time we didn't have you."

She huffed, rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious. We worked so hard to keep you out of the battle last time. No one considered the fact that Sailor Moon could be our greatest asset." He reassured her. It was true, the Sailor Soldier's always managed to defeat the bad guys and save the day… but in the end it was always Sailor Moon and the strength of her heart that really defeated the bad guys.

"But what if…. What if someone _dies?_ What if we can't save everyone?"

 _Masuyo doesn't live to see its creation._

She flinched slightly as his words repeated in the confines of her mind. Could she really live with herself if she didn't warn Mamoru about the dangers that were coming? Could she forgive herself if she did not warn him that his sister could die?

"What aren't you telling me?" Mamoru asked, his brow furrowing as he looked her over.

Her eyes snapped back to his, her lips popping open in her surprise. "What are you talking about?" She asked nervously.

"You're not good at keeping secrets, Usako. You never have been. I can tell when you're hiding things from me and you're definitely hiding things from me now." He took a half step back, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "So are you going to tell me or do I have to pry them out of you?"

Usagi closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to rationalize the warning that Seiya had left her with.

 _His life, your life, my life… the start of Crystal Tokyo… it all rides on this._

Balling her hands into fists at her side, she searched for a logical lie, something he would believe without question. The fate of their future and the future of the world was at stake, after all. "I'm jealous." The words passed through her with such simplicity that even Usagi was shocked at their honesty. She _was_ jealous. It had been less than a day since Masuyo had given Mamoru back his memories and it was almost as if she were more important to him. She felt forgotten and left behind.

She could tell by the look on Mamoru's features that he understood and maybe he had even already noticed. "Jealous? Of Masuyo?"

Usagi merely nodded. Part of her felt ashamed for lying to him; she had always made a point to be as honest with Mamoru as was humanly possible. Another part felt relieved that she had finally voiced at least one of the things that had been bothering her all day. This would be enough to throw him off her trail for now.

"Because… why? Because I've been paying more attention to her?" He knew it all made sense; this was Usagi he was talking to, after all. She wasn't known for her common sense and she liked to be the center of his attention. She didn't see Masuyo as the long lost sister he thought had died, she saw Masuyo as a woman taking away his attention for an entire day.

"You love her more than me." She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and turning her back on him.

"I love her differently than you, Usagi." He sighed in exasperation, closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around her slender frame. Usagi had always been slightly insecure about their relationship though he didn't know why. She had seen the future, she knew that he would be her husband and she would be his wife. She knew that they would give birth to a beautiful and wise little princess who would one day take after her mother and represent the moon among the Senshi. "I love you."

She sighed, forcing the pout to remain upon her features. "She's more important to you than me."

Mamoru rolled his eyes, pressing his lips to the side of her head in an affectionate gesture. "You're both incredibly important to me, Usagi. Don't ask me to chose between the two of you because neither of you is any competition for the other. You hold my heart in its entirety. I love you with every fiber of my being and I'll love you until the day I die. I want to marry you and raise Usa with you and be a family. I want you, Usagi. Don't ever doubt that."

"But,"

He sighed and pulled back from his embrace, turning her on the spot so she had no choice but to look into his eyes. "No, there is no but. Masuyo is my baby sister and I love her as such. I love her as a sister. I would protect her with my life just as I would protect you. But you, Usagi, you're my future. You're what keeps me tethered to this earth. You save me every time I lose myself just as I save you. If destiny has taught you nothing, it should remind you that no matter what happens in this life or another we will always find our way back to each other."

Her lips curled lightly in a smile, her arms winding their way around his neck. "Mamo-chan…"

"Usako."

There was no more arguing that night.

 _ **Xxx The Starlights xxX**_

"The world is coming to an end and you're doing… this?" Yaten huffed, throwing himself down onto one of the barstools in Seiya's kitchen.

"Making pancakes, you mean? Yes." Masuyo smirked, rolling her eyes at the overly dramatic boy. "The bubble is popping. There's nothing we can do about that now, not until the princess is ready. And she's off with Endymion doing god knows what. So until they resurface; we eat." She tossed a couple of pancakes onto the plate that sat before the silver haired boy.

"Are these even edible?" Taiki teased.

"Just eat." Masuyo snapped.

"You boys should be nicer to her. She is a princess, after all."

Masuyo turned, a dazzling smile on her features as Kakyuu entered the room. She was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a bright red top, her crown replaced by a bow that tied together her dark red hair. Common life and common dress looked good on her. "You're just in time for breakfast." Masuyo grinned.

"Princess?" Yaten frowned, leaning against the table as Kakyuu took her seat. "Are you sure we can trust Sailor Moon to seal the time bubble again?"

"No." Kakyuu whispered, turning a pancake over upon her plate. "There's nothing that Sailor Moon or any of her Senshi can do to reseal the bubble. Once it has popped it can only be resealed by sacrifice."

"What do you mean? Sacrifice?" Taiki asked, popping a piece of pancake into his mouth.

"My vision only extends so far, my darling one. Only time will tell and only time will heal what has been broken." She frowned slightly, meeting Seiya's gaze from across the table. The Princess' attention shifted back to the smaller girl, surveying her as she moved. Masuyo felt comfortable in Seiya's home, moving around the kitchen as if she owned the place. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she wore a pair of leggings and Seiya's shirt. Kakyuu knew it would be hard for the boy to move past her death once it came to pass. "Will Endymion be joining us in our trip back to Elysium?"

Masuyo stopped, her entire body stiffening at just the name. "You're really going to take me home?" She asked, not daring to turn to look at the foreign Princess.

"Hnn. And he could come with us if you wanted him to." Kakyuu offered, a small smile upon her features.

"And Usagi?" Masuyo asked, immediately regretting it.

"Of course. The Starlights will accompany us as well."

Masuyo's eyes shot to where Seiya sat nibbling upon his breakfast. "You'll go?"

He smirked slightly, though the light did not quite reach his eyes. "As if I'd let you go alone. Didn't you just say last night it was my job to protect you?"

Her face turned bright red.


	12. They Say I'm In Too Deep

**Chapter Ten:** They Say I'm In Too Deep

Masuyo knocked gently upon the door, her anxiety rattling through her as she waited for Mamoru to answer. Kakyuu had been so sure it would be a good idea to bring Mamoru with them to Elysium that Masuyo hadn't questioned it. Not until she was standing just outside his front door.

What if going back was too hard for him? What if their fallen kingdom only created more of a rift between them? There were so many questions that needed answers; Masuyo could only pray that things would go their way. Elysium was meant to be a turning point for Masuyo, a place of hope. Instead, it only brought her dread.

The door opened slowly, revealing Usagi dressed in only an oversized shirt that Masuyo knew belonged to her brother. "What are you doing here?" Usagi asked, her blue eyes wide as she regarded the girl who stood before her.

"Well I know what _you're_ doing here," Masuyo smirked, watching in amusement as Usagi recognized her state of undress. Clearly there had been a lot going on in Mamoru's life that night.

"If you're here to see Mamoru, he's gone on a couple errands." Usagi sighed, leaning against the door as if she wanted to close it in Masuyo's face.

"That's fine. I do need to speak with him but I need to talk to you, too, Serenity." Masuyo tried to smile kindly, to distill the tension between them.

"It's Usagi." The small girl corrected, narrowing her eyes as she surveyed the Senshi before her. "I don't know if Mamoru would like me letting strangers in while he's not home."

Masuyo scoffed. "I'm hardly a stranger, _Usagi_." Masuyo pushed past her and into the living room, suppressing a chuckle as Usagi sighed and closed the door behind them.

"What do you want, Masuyo?" Usagi asked, her arms crossed over her chest in a defiant gesture.

"Like I said. I need to talk." Masuyo turned to face the small girl, forcing back a smile at how childish the girl looked, how petulant.

"About what?"

"Elysium." Masuyo blurted out, falling onto the couch and adjusting herself slightly. "I'm going back."

"How? I thought it was destroyed when the Silver Millennium fell?" Usagi was interested now; she could see it written all over her face.

"Kakyuu can get us there. At first it was just going to be me, but she's invited you and my brother to come along, too." Masuyo explained.

"Kakyuu is back?" Usagi was brightening slightly, her previous mood shifting to one of childish joy.

"Hnn." Masuyo smirked. "She thinks it would be a good idea to take a _family trip._ "

Usagi did not miss the way Masuyo said _family_. It was almost the same way that Seiya had.

 _Like it or not you two will be family someday._

"I'd like to go… if Mamo-chan says its okay," Usagi barely whispered. Who knew how much time was left to rebuild the bridge that had burned down between herself and her lover's little sister.

"If I say what is okay?"

Both girls snapped their attention to the tall boy in the doorway, his arms filled with grocery bags.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi called.

"Endymion!" Masuyo also rose to her feet.

"What were you ladies discussing?" Mamoru asked, dropping his bags onto the ground gently and protectively wrapping an arm around Usagi as she leaned into his side.

"Kakyuu would like to take us to Elysium." Masuyo explained, tucking her hands into the pockets of her jacket. "I thought you'd like to come… Usagi, too."

Mamoru lifted an eyebrow, giving an incredulous look to his younger sister. "You invited Usagi?"

Usagi swatted at his arm lightly. "Why wouldn't she invite me?"

Ignoring the blonde, Masuyo shrugged her shoulders. "She's important to you and that means she's got to be important to me. Besides, it's what I would expect you to do if the roles were reversed."

Mamoru nodded his head lightly. "Have you been back yet?"

Masuyo's features turned grim, her hand brushing through her bangs as she sighed sadly. "No, I haven't. Seiya offered to take me not too long after I woke up but I just… couldn't. There's something about willingly going back to the place where you _died_ that just didn't seem too appealing to me. Not until I knew for sure you were still alive out there somewhere. The good memories would have been suffocated by the bad."

Again Mamoru nodded. "I'm assuming Seiya will be coming with us?"

Masuyo did not miss the slight agitation to his voice. Haruka had warned her that Mamoru and Seiya did not get along, but Masuyo had hoped that would change when her older brother realized how much Seiya meant to her. "We're a packaged deal." Masuyo stated, her eyes daring her elder brother to fight her.

"Okay then. Stay for dinner?"

A light smile crossed over her lips. "Of course."

 **Xxx Seiya xxX**

"It's going to happen soon, isn't it?" Seiya asked, watching as Kakyuu busied herself around his small apartment. The Princess was helplessly lost in the kitchen, each new appliance she came to confusing her more than the last. Her gaze purposefully avoided Seiya's. "That's why you're taking her to Elysium. You're taking her there to die, aren't you?"

Kakyuu finally met his gaze, her eyes apologetic as she stared him down. "There is so much you don't know about this world, my darling." She whispered sadly. "There is so much that has yet to come to pass, so many trials you will face before you find your peace. Masuyo is just a small piece of your happiness and I promise she will not be the last."

"But I still lose her. She's still going to die."

Kakyuu merely nodded, unable to find the words that would comfort her Starlight.

"Is she with someone?" He asked, balling his fists against the table. "Does she at least have someone with her this time? Or does she die alone and in the dirt again?" He remembered the way she had looked upon the ground of Elysium. He could remember the way her face looked so peaceful despite the bloody hole in her chest. He remembered the way he had screamed to the heavens, the way he had cradled her to his chest, the way he had cursed himself for being so far away at the time of her death.

"No," Kakyuu smiled sadly, placing a hand upon Seiya's shoulder reassuringly. "You're with her this time and so is Endymion. She'll get her goodbye… The last word she'll hear is her name on your lips."

The words were meant to reassure him, but all they did was spiral him further into his self-loathing. He would be there and he would watch her die… what he wouldn't do to trade places with her.


	13. It's Been Two Years

**Chapter Twelve:** It's Been Two Years

"So are you ever going to tell us what happened to you over the last few years?" Usagi asked, stuffing Mamoru's cooking into her mouth as she spoke.

Masuyo watched her, a look between intrigue and disgust plastered on her soft features. "It's really not an interesting story."

"I'd be interested to hear it as well." Mamoru spoke, steepling his fingers on the table before him.

"Well… I guess." Masuyo sighed, closing her eyes and taking a moment to gather her thoughts. "It all started two years ago. I woke up screaming in a hospital downtown. The doctors claim I'd been in a coma for years, but who knows if that's really true or not. The only thing we really know is that Seiya found me six years before I woke up. He shuffled me from hospital to hospital, keeping me hidden from the enemies you all were facing here." She shrugged lightly.

"Like Barryl?" Usagi asked.

Masuyo nodded. "It wouldn't have been ideal if she had found out I was still alive. She probably would have ended my life as I slept." She shivered at the thought. "When I woke, it took less than two days for Seiya to show up at the hospital. He explained everything that had happened since my falling. He explained that you, Usagi, had managed to bring the Sailor Scouts out of their slumbering and that Endymion was slowly gathering his lost memories. Not that I believed him."

Her eyes drifted to the encouraging gaze of her elder brother. "My memory seemed to be the only thing that had been washed away."

" _I'm not hungry," Masuyo huffed, pulling the blankets further around her body as she hid from the intruder. Two days had passed since her awakening, two days of medical tests and strange looking doctors poking and prodding her. They spoke of things she had never heard of and refused to tell her anything about Elysium or the royal family. Every time she asked they gave her pitying looks. It was starting to really agitate her._

" _I guess it's a good thing I decided not to bring you chocolates then, huh?"_

 _Her heart clenched, swinging herself into an upright position as her eyes met his. "Seiya."_

" _Hey, Princess." He smiled lightly. "How are you holding up?"_

" _What the hell is happening here?" She asked, her voice breathless. "Everyone keeps looking at me like I'm crazy and no one will tell me what happened to Metaria or Endymion. They all just look at me like I've gone off my rocker!"_

 _He crossed the distance between them, sitting down on her bed and gazing at her soft features. He reached out and gently touched the softness of her cheek as her eyes narrowed in confusion. "I never thought I'd see you open your eyes again." He whispered._

" _What are you talking about?" She asked, leaning slightly into his touch._

" _You died, Masuyo. Metaria killed you. She ended your life and then she destroyed the Moon Kingdom and Elysium. No one survived." He spoke, brushing his thumb over her cheekbone._

" _That's a lie… The Sailor Scouts would have stopped her."_

" _Everyone perished, Masuyo. It's been over two thousand years since the Silver Millennium collapsed." Surely he could have been more delicate, he could have given her more time to process. But Seiya had never been known for his tact._

" _Endymion?" She asked, her entire frame shaking slightly._

" _He fell… But Queen Serenity was able to grant them another chance. They were all reincarnated and have gotten some of their memories back." He explained, watching as her dark cerulean eyes flickered, desperate to make sense of his words._

" _So he's alive then?" She seemed so confused._

" _Yes. So is Serenity. She's revived all of the Sailor Scouts."_

" _Is he here? Is my brother here now?" She asked, glancing around him towards the door that blocked the noisy hallway._

" _He doesn't remember you, Masuyo…"_

 _She blanched. "But…"_

" _None of them remember you."_

 _Her world collapsed around her as she threw her body forward into his arms. Tears cascaded down her soft features as the weight of her reality settled around her. Everything she had ever known had been turned upside down and destroyed. Her life would never be the same again._

" _Shh," he soothed, rushing his fingers through her hair. "You'll be okay. I'm here now. You'll be okay."_

"I spent the next few years trying to locate you and Usagi." Masuyo explained, shaking the memory from her mind. "We followed rumors, but Seiya was almost completely useless. The Starlights had stopped monitoring you after the fight with Chaos and you had all but disappeared."

"It's not like we really went anywhere," Usagi spoke, her brow furrowing. "I've lived in the same house since forever."

"I never said Seiya was infallible," Masuyo chuckled lightly.

"How did you meet Naru's sister?" Usagi asked, leaning lightly into Mamoru as she listened to Masuyo's tale.

"Natsu?" She chuckled lightly. "The girl was hopeless. We met on a University campus. It had been Seiya's idea that I try to acclimate myself into the world by going to University. Natsu practically tripped over me the first day of class."

 _Masuyo held her books tightly to her chest, watching as people rushed by her in a mad dash to class. This was not the way she wanted to spend her Monday; she would have much rather gone to visit Kakyuu with Seiya._

 _ **This is so unfair.**_ _She huffed, dodging students as she made her way down the hallways._ _ **He always leaves me behind for the fun stuff.**_

" _Could you please move a little bit faster, I'm late!"_

 _Masuyo raised an eyebrow, turning her attention back to the small and agitated looking girl behind her. "After you, princess." Masuyo commented snidely, stepping aside so the girl could rush past her._

" _Bitch." The girl huffed, rushing off around the corner._

 _ **People here are so nice.**_ _She thought sarcastically._

 _Ten minutes later she entered her classroom, her eyes landing on the only available seat left in the lecture hall. And it was right next to the nasty girl from earlier._ _ **Wonderful.**_ _Masuyo huffed, taking her seat and avoiding eye contact._

" _You're the turtle." The girl smirked, leaning her chin on her hand._

" _I believe the proper term is bitch," Masuyo snapped, opening her book and flipping through the pages._

" _Yeah I can be a real jerk sometimes," the girl laughed. "Don't take me seriously." She eyed her curiously for a moment. "I'm Natsu, by the way."_

" _Masuyo."_

"It really didn't take us long to become friends, after all. We have the same snarky personality so it just made sense." Masuyo shrugged.

"And so what? You acclimated back into the world and just kept looking?" Mamoru asked, his eyes glued to his sister.

"Hnn. I was pretty diligent for the first six months. I barely ate, barely slept, barely did anything but scope out Tokyo for any sign of the two of you. After that I mostly trained with Seiya and kept tabs on tealeaves and the news. I had almost given up hope when Natsu introduced me to you both."

" _You have to try harder," Seiya urged, a thin layer of sweat upon his brow. He stood, barefooted and barechested in the grass of the local park, a long walking stick balanced in his hand._

" _I can't, okay?" Masuyo huffed, her chest rising and falling from the exertion. "I can't use your magic. It doesn't work like that."_

" _Telepathy is a trained skill, princess. You can learn it and you will." He promised, his eyes burning with his dedication. "You just have to try harder."_

" _I am trying harder!" She cried out in exasperation. "I just cant use the memory link. I'm not strong enough!"_

" _Focus on a powerful memory. Focus on something that makes you feel the most powerful emotion you have ever felt in your life. Project that." He encouraged, lifting his hand before motioning for her to come at him. "Disarm me and project."_

 _Her movements were fluid, a rhythmic dance of moves and countermoves passing between them as she tried to remove the staff from his hands. She threw a punch and turned on her heel, kicking the stick out of his hand and sending it flying through the air. Gracefully her body bent and twisted, pressing against his bare chest as her hand flew to the side of his face._

 _She focused, hard. She imagined the moment that she had first realized she loved him, the first night they had spent together in Elysium. She recalled the feel of his hands upon her body, the taste of his lips and the hum of his heartbreat. Before she really knew what was happening, the two were standing side by side and watching the scene unfold before them. It didn't last long, the link snapped after just a moment or two, leaving both Masuyo and Seiya panting for breath in the park again._

" _You did it," he smirked down upon her, pride written on every angle of his handsome features._

" _I did it," she grinned, her body swaying slightly as her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed into his arms._

"So Seiya taught you the memory link… because he knew we didn't have our memories of you?" Mamoru asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"I don't really know everything that Seiya knows. He keeps his cards pretty close to his chest. But yes, that's what I got from it all. He knew if I found you all again I would have to remind you of my existence because I died before Queen Serenity sent you all to earth." Masuyo explained, brushing her bangs from her face.

"How did you know about the daughters of darkness returning? Was that what you were training for as well?" Usagi asked.

" _What's wrong?" Masuyo asked, wrapping her arms around Seiya as she leaned against his back._

" _Kakyuu had another vision." He explained simply, lifting his glass of bourbon to his lips._

" _Another?" Masuyo asked, shock evident in her voice. "And this one was about… what exactly?"_

" _The Daughters."_

 _She took a sharp intake of breath, fear coursing through her. She could almost feel the effects of the Adamant Inferno against her flesh, the way the stairs had felt against her body as she crumpled to the ground. She could see the sadistic looks upon the small girls faces as the bubble whisked them away. "The bubble is popping… isn't it?"_

" _Not yet." He spoke, putting down his glass._

" _When?"_

" _When the Prince awakens his memories and the Princess accepts you. Sometime soon. Serenity will use every bit of her power to stop them and a great sacrifice of life will need to be made." He breathed out, closing his eyes and rubbing the heel of his hand against his forehead._

" _She'll die." Masuyo breathed, her heart breaking. Her brother would lose the woman he had loved most in this world._

" _A sacrifice of life." He repeated again, not wanting to lie to the small girl who held so tightly to him. Kakyuu had seen a death, but it hadn't been Usagi's._

" _How long do we have?"_

 _He shrugged, unable to speak the horrors that Kakyuu had imparted upon him._

" _We can stop them. If we rally together…. We can stop them. Right?" She asked, a frantic edge to her normally sarcastic tone._

 _He turned in her arms, his eyes narrowed as he looked into her deep cerulean eyes. "Yes. We can stop them." He lied._

"Kakyuu had a vision. And her visions-"

"Are never wrong," The dark red headed woman smiled lightly, closing the front door to Mamoru's apartment behind her. "I hope you don't mind the intrusion. I let myself in."

"Princess Kakyuu!" Usagi smiled brightly, jumping from her seat. "You're here!"

"I am," Kakyuu smiled sincerely down at the blonde Princess before her. "I hear you two will be joining us in our little trip."

"If that's okay with you, your majesty," Mamoru spoke, rising from his seat and joining Usagi.

"The decision was completely Masuyo's." Kakyuu grinned. "The Starlights will meet us at the park. It's best we journey at twilight."


	14. I Miss My Home

**Chapter Thirteen:** I miss my home

Masuyo could feel the trembling that was spreading through her, the way her heart ached. Memories flashed before her, threatening to push her over a precipice at the mere idea of going back to the place where her life had been ended. It was where her parents had died as well, where everything she had ever known and cared about had been obliterated.

It was a terrifying thought.

"You okay?"

Glancing over her shoulder, her eyes landed upon the small blonde haired heroine, a sympathetic and understanding gaze passing between them. "I'm sure I'll be fine." Masuyo offered, taking a deep breath to steady herself.

"I remember the first time I returned to the Moon Kingdom." Usagi spoke, lifting her gaze up and into the sky. Night had fallen and above them the moon shone with grace and beauty. Tragedy had not dulled its shine. "It was foreign and yet familiar and all of the destruction was heart breaking. I hear Elysium isn't like that, though. The war didn't reach your home."

"But it did." Masuyo spoke, closing her eyes against the moonlight. "The buildings may not have been destroyed but the scar of death runs deep throughout every inch of that castle. So many lives were lost."

"But there was a lot of love, too." Usagi offered, placing a comforting hand upon Masuyo's arm. The two may not have been close in previous lives, but the people they loved bonded them now. Masuyo loved Seiya and Mamoru differently, just as Usagi loved them. They shared a similar heart.

"It's not going to be easy for him to travel back there." Masuyo finally opened her eyes, allowing her gaze to land upon her elder brother. He stood near the fountain between the Starlights, talking in hushed whispers.

"We're all doing this together." Usagi offered, removing her hand from Masuyo's arm and brushing her bangs out of her face.

The moonlight gleamed off of the golden tiara on her forehead, reminding Masuyo of all the years she had spent failing to fit in with the Sailor Senshi, all the years she had been envious of their bond and all the years she had spent self-sabotaging herself. "You make him happy, you know. And I guess I owe you for that."

Usagi smiled but said nothing. After a moment of calm silence, she crossed the distance to neatly fit at Mamoru's side. All transformed and ready to journey to Elysium, the group looked strange. They seemed to hide perfectly in the darkness of the park. It was only Kakyuu who seemed at ease. Her hair fell around her porcelain face, outlining the dark dress that she was wearing. The crown that rested upon the top of her head caught the moonlight every time she turned.

"Are you ready?" Kakyuu asked, holding her hand out to Masuyo.

"As I'll ever be." The smaller girl groaned, placing her hand into that of the foreign Princess.

"Everyone will need to link hands. My power is only so great." Kakyuu explained as one by one their rag tag group linked hands with each other, forming a perfect circle.

A blinding light, like starlight, filtered around them before their forms were catapulted through the sky like shooting stars. Masuyo squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself against the teleportation as they rocketed through the sky. Seiya's hand in hers was the only thing that kept her grounded, stable, before her feet hit the ground again.

She kept her eyes closed; unable to face what she knew awaited her. Her heart hammered in her chest and the Earth felt shaky beneath her feet. Maybe it was just the trembling in her legs?

The large walls towered before them, covered in vines and weeds. Still, they sparkled in the setting sunlight. She remembered sitting upon the top of the wall and watching as they days passed. She remembered the smell of the grass and the feel of the dew between her fingertips. She remembered the heat form the sun and the comfort of the moonlight.

She could almost hear the laughter of the Earth children as they played in the garden and the chastising of her mother for being late to dinner again.

Mamoru squeezed her hand in a way she was sure he meant to be reassuring. Instead, she could feel his fingers trembling in hers.

"We're home." He breathed, the words sounding more like a hopeless prayer.

The buildings were well preserved, the walls in tact, and if Masuyo had not known better she would have never guessed a war had taken place here.

She released his hand and walked forward slowly. The high grass tickled the bare skin above her knee high socks, reminding her that this place had been abandoned for far too long. She heard Mamoru warn her not to wander too far alone, but she barely registered his voice.

She worked her way through the grass and up the marble staircase. She passed through doors and down long halls, her fingertips dancing over the marble and the hard wood of familiarity. She could hear her companions speaking from another hallway, but she ignored them. This was her home and she needed to find it again on her own.

A large mahogany door stood closed before her, the heart in her chest aching as she pushed it open. The room was in perfect condition; as if time itself had stopped within its walls. The large four-poster canopy bed was still made, a pile of beautiful dresses draped over the ornate chair. Her fingertips brushed the silk, her eyes scanning the room for any sign of her lost objects.

A light caught the gems, tucked beneath her bed where she had remembered last hiding _it._

 _For power when you feel you have none._ She could hear her mothers voice repeating in the back of her mind.

Gently she pulled the small jeweled compact from beneath her bed, cradling it in her hands gently. In the past, before the fall of Elysium, she had been unable to unlock the power of her mother's gift. But maybe, with the Daughters about to escape, she could find a way to finally use it.

She rose from her spot on the floor, tucking the compact safely away as her heart drew her to the last place she really remembered.

The hill was barren, the grass dead from many years of mistreatment. She remembered the feel of the wind, the humidity and the taste of blood on her tongue.

"This is where you died."

Masuyo sighed, nodding her head but refusing to turn around. She had expected someone to follow her; she had hoped it wasn't going to be the blonde headed twit. "Shouldn't you be comforting my brother?" She asked, refusing to look at the intruder.

"He's a big boy. You seemed a little more lost." Usagi spoke, her voice filled with a concern Masuyo couldn't quite place. "You gave your life for him…"

"He's my big brother. I would do it again if necessary." Masuyo breathed, lowering herself to her knees in the dead grass.

Usagi paled, her heart twisting into knots along with her stomach. _Because Masuyo doesn't live to see its creation._ "Just don't be impulsive, okay? He really relies on you."

Masuyo's eyes snapped to Usagi's, narrowing them in confusion. "He told you?"

Usagi said nothing.

"He shouldn't have fucking told you." Masuyo huffed. "You can't do anything impulsive, Serenity. Fate is fate. Death is death. You just need to accept it and play your role."

"How can you be so calm? How can you act like this isn't terrifying you?" Usagi asked, feeling the tears well in her eyes. "Don't you know how this will hurt everyone?"

"Everyone? You're so self-centered! You think, just because you're the Princess, that the entire world will stop turning? You think everyone will give up? It's the duty of a princess to sacrifice for her people. You'd have known that if you hadn't taken the easy way out in the last battle." Masuyo snapped.

"How can you be so cold? So calculated? Mamoru is going to be heartbroken." Usagi whispered.

"He'll find a way to survive. Your death will save the planet and everyone on it."

Usagi's features contorted from sadness to a look of confusion. "My… death?"

Masuyo's eyes narrowed at her. "Yes?"

"He told you it was my death?" Usagi's voice was barely audible.

"Whose death were you talking about?" Masuyo asked.

 _She would become reckless if she knew she was dying anyway._ Usagi said nothing.

"Mine." Masuyo finally breathed, her heart stopping in her chest.

"Masuyo…" Usagi took a step forward, reaching out to touch the other Senshi.

"He lied to me…" Masuyo whispered, her whole body trembling in a mix of rage and shock.

"He was trying to protect you." Usagi justified, growing closer.

"He let me believe _you_ were dying." _A sacrifice of life._ A laugh bubbled from her lips. "No. He never said you. He just let me assume."

"We'll find a way to stop this." Usagi spoke, a frantic edge to her voice now.

"And risk the safety of my planet? I'm not a selfish creature, your majesty." Masuyo hissed. "I will die if it means my people, _your people_ , remain."

"Masuyo…"

"I die." She breathed, lifting her head to the sky as the rain began to fall around them.

"We'll save you." Usagi breathed, falling to her knees beside the princess of the Earth, wrapping her arms around the other girl. "I won't let this stand."

Masuyo released the rage… screaming into the night.


	15. There's A Fire Burning In Her Bones

**Chapter Fourteen;** There's a fire burning in her bones

It was strange; not just for Masuyo but for Usagi as well. The two crouched in the mud, rain falling around them in sheets, clutching to each other like the world was ending around them. Masuyo sobbed loud wailing cries that echoed in the emptiness while silent tears fell from Usagi's deep blue eyes. Everything that had happened, all that they had gone through in this lifetime and the next, was forgotten as they comforted each other. Their differences didn't matter, their anger or rage or jealousy all forgotten. All that remained now was the hopelessness that threatened to drown them both.

It seemed like years had passed before the rain began to slow and Masuyo's wailing had quieted to light sniffling. Their long hair matted against their soft skin, their leotards almost see-through from the rain.

It was Usagi who moved first, pulling back slightly so she could brush the water from Masuyo's face. "You can't give up hope." She breathed, a silent promise. She would not give up on any of her Senshi. She would not let Masuyo die if she had anything to say about it.

"Promise me something." Masuyo whispered, her voice deadpanned and her eyes lifeless. It was evident immediately that the Sailor Soldier of Earth had already resigned to her fate.

Usagi bit down on her bottom lip lightly, but said nothing.

"Don't let him see it. When it happens, don't let him be there." Masuyo's eyes rose to Usagi's, dark cerulean penetrating deep into Usagi's ocean blue orbs.

She knew exactly who Masuyo was worried about; Mamoru.

"He'll want to protect you, Masuyo. We all will." Usagi explained, stuttering slightly.

"He can't. _You_ can't. Neither of you can be anywhere near me when this battle begins." Masuyo's voice was regaining most of its strength, her conviction dripping off of every word. "You and my brother are the salvation for this planet. You are the ones with the power to protect this world. Don't let this break him… _please._ "

Usagi could see it. She could see the way Mamoru would break if he watched his little sister fall to protect him again. He would never recover. "I'll protect him." Usagi vowed.

Masuyo nodded, slowly rising to her feet. It wasn't often that she relented power or that she trusted another to do the job she had been entrusted with at birth. But if anyone was to take her place after her death? She was glad it would be Usagi. "You're good for him, you know. And while I know I was never nice to you… I'm glad you're the one who will protect him when I'm gone." The implication of her words hung heavy above them both, the silence suffocating them as the rain stopped completely. "We should probably meet back up with the others." She spoke, holding her hand down to the sister she had never allowed herself to know.

 _ **Xxx Mamoru xxX**_

"You're taking this remarkably well."

Mamoru's gaze shifted to that of Princess Kakyuu, a sad smile lingering upon his lips. "This is the first time you've been here since the fall of the Moon Kingdom, is it not?"

Mamoru nodded. "Chibi Usa came here once before us when Pegasus visited her in her dreams." He could remember Chibi Usa babbling excitedly about the adventures her beloved Pegasus had taken her on after that battle had been won. If he was being honest with himself, he had been jealous at the time.

"How strange it must have been to meet your future daughter. To know that time is ever changing and nothing is as it seems." Kakyuu whispered, her fingertips gently brushing upon one of the finer tapestries that adorned the walls.

"Setsuna said that nothing is set in stone, that everything could change. But it was nice to have that tiny glimpse into the future. To know that no matter what evils we face there's still a chance that Usagi and I end up happy and with everything we've always wanted." Mamoru explained, shrugging his shoulders lightly. "I really have been blessed."

"Your future still looks bright, Endymion." Princess Kakyuu smiled sadly, placing a gentle hand upon his shoulder. "There will be many losses along the way… but in the end you will be stronger for them."

Seiya made a noise, signaling they were not alone. "Masuyo and Usagi are returning. It's about time we head back to Tokyo… don't you think?"

As if on cue, both Usagi and Masuyo entered the room, standing oddly close to each other with their heads hung slightly. Mamoru opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but Kakyuu squeezed his shoulder to silence him.

"You know." She breathed, her eyes flickering from Seiya to Usagi and finally to Masuyo.

"I know." Her gaze lifted, her eyes focusing in on Seiya's dejected look. So much had been done to keep the truth from her and while she didn't blame Seiya for keeping secrets, she couldn't help but feel wounded. Didn't she deserve the chance to say goodbye? The chance to live her life to the fullest? So much time had already been taken away from her.

"I wanted to tell you." Seiya breathed, the desperation lingering beneath those words. "I just didn't want you to become reckless."

She offered a weak smile, holding her hand out. Seiya crossed the distance, lacing their fingers together. "I promise I won't do anything stupid." Masuyo smiled sadly, tilting her head to the side so she could better hold their gaze. "But I think you owe me a proper goodbye before all of this is said and done."

"I won't." Seiya stated adamantly.

"You'll deny me that?" Masuyo asked, her voice sad. "You'll let me go again without telling me how you really feel? You wont grant me the peace of knowing what I know you so badly want to say?"

"I can't say goodbye." Seiya whispered, squeezing her hand tightly.

"We have time." Masuyo squeezed back. "Don't give up on me yet, okay?"

"What is going on?"

All eyes flickered to where Mamoru stood, fear etched on every line of his features. His gaze was fixed upon his little sister, but every so often he would switch to look at Usagi. The Senshi of the Moon kept her eyes downcast.

When no one answered, Mamoru repeated his question again. "What the hell is going on?"

Masuyo smiled sadly, releasing Seiya's hand and taking a few steps closer to her elder brother. The heels of her boots echoed in the silence with each step she took. "I'm going to die." She spoke, the words sounding too calm as they fell from her lips. She reached out, taking both of her brother's hands in hers. She could feel his trembling. "It's going to be okay."

"Okay?" His brow furrowed further. "How do you know? Did Setsuna tell you?"

Masuyo shook her head. "She didn't have to. Kakyuu had a vision. When the Daughters resurface, I'll sacrifice my life to save you all."

Mamoru ripped his hands away from her. "That can't be the only option."

Masuyo's lips formed a hard line. "I won't let you do anything stupid." She spoke, her gaze fierce. "You have a planet to protect and I have to protect you. That's what little sisters do."

"No." Mamoru took a half step back, his sad eyes never breaking contact with hers. "We protect each other."

In a flurry of movement, both Masuyo and Mamoru closed the distance between them. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he held tightly to her small shoulders. No tears fell, there were no heart wrenching sobs like the ones that had fallen in the garden. They merely held onto each other for strength, for forgiveness… to say goodbye.

"Usagi needs you." Masuyo finally whispered, feeling her brother release his protective grasp upon her. "The Earth needs you."

"But what about you?" Mamoru asked, stepping back.

Masuyo took a look around the room, her eyes taking in all of the friends she had made and all of the love she had been so blessed to have. "I died once before, remember? Last time I was alone and scared. I didn't know if you would all survive. I had too much unfinished business. But look how lucky I am now? I had a second chance. I found you." Her gaze flickered to Seiya. "I loved deeply." And to Usagi. "And your girlfriend finally convinced me she wasn't a twit." Usagi raised her eyes to Masuyo's and choked out a laugh. "What more could a girl ask for?"

 _ **How touching.**_

Usagi let out a startled yelp as everyone in their group clasped their hands over their ears.

 _ **The Silver Millennium always was a sappy group of suckers, weren't they?**_

"What the hell?" Seiya sputtered, the sound of voices only intensifying in their heads.

 _ **You really believe you can stop us?**_

 _ **The Daughters of Darkness?**_

 _ **Look how well that worked for you last time.**_

A loud ripping echoed through the silence, forcing their entire rag tag group to their knees. The very ground seemed to shake beneath them, rattling them to the core. "It's happening!" Kakyuu yelled, reaching out and grasping Seiya by the hand. "Quickly!"

Seiya reached out for Yaten, who grasped onto Taiki in return. One by one they linked hands until everyone was holding onto each other, a shapeless circle formed by their grasp.

 _ **You cannot escape us.**_

 _ **Our time has come.**_

The ripping sound silenced, the air around them fizzling as the Time Bubble popped and all three Daughters of Darkness appeared before them. They looked ageless, their wild eyes trained upon the small group still down upon their knees.

"How appropriate to be begging for mercy." Hoshiyo smirked, brushing her fingers through her bangs. "What a perfect way to die."

"Fuck you!" Masuyo snapped as the power of Kakyuu's teleportation spread through them and they vanished from Elysium.

"Damn…" Ishi cursed under her breath, turning ravenous eyes on her elder sister. "You let them get away."

"Me?" Shizu scoffed. "It's certainly not my fault."

"Silence." Hoshiyo held up her hand, successfully muting her younger sisters. "You heard the little one. Sailor Earth will die at our hands; they've prepared for it which means they are not running from us. They are regrouping."

"Regrouping!" Shizu practically shrieked. "What if they lock us away again?"

"They wont." Hoshiyo promised, her lips pulling up into an evil smirk. "They'll come in numbers, determined and filled with hope. They'll seek to destroy us… but we will be ready for them. The years have made us strong, sisters. Those Sailor brats wont know what hit them.

 _ **Xxx on Earth xxX**_

Usagi gasped for breath, her hands clutching at the grass beneath her as the teleportation ended. "They're back… we're too late."

She could feel Mamoru's hands on her shoulders, the comforting feeling of his warmth. "We need to get the others." He spoke, his voice steady as he coaxed Usagi into giving him her communicator to call the other Senshi.

"So much for time." Masuyo huffed, rising to her feet.

"I can't go back with you." Kakyuu explained, a sad look etched upon her features. "This is not a battle I was meant to fight."

Usagi lifted her gaze, her lips forming a small 'o' as she looked upon the Princess. "Thank you for everything." She finally whispered.

Kakyuu smiled sadly, nodding her head lightly. "The Starlights will accompany you. Do not be afraid. This is one battle I know you will not loose." The Princess turned, reaching out and grasping Masuyo by the hand. "Do not be afraid, little one. A sacrifice does not always take the form you believe in most."

"Thank you, Kakyuu… for everything." Masuyo breathed, wrapping her arms around the Princess.

"Be safe."

* * *

 _ **Author's / Note:**_

Battle time!

There are ten more chapters and an epilogue left, all of which are battle related. I hope you all are still enjoying this as much as I am writing it! :]

All my love;

Kaasuten


	16. I Still Believe

**Chapter Fifteen;** I Still Believe

 _This is one battle I know you will not loose._

Kakyuu's words were haunting, echoing inside the confines of Usagi's mind. Everyone seemed so sure that this time they were prophesized to destroy the Daughters of Darkness. But they were still going to loose Masuyo in the process. It hardly seemed fair.

"This isn't fair!" Usagi wailed, throwing herself back against the ground so that she was staring up at the stars.

"You don't think anything is fair, do you?" Rei asked, towering above her friend with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Not this." Usagi huffed; pointedly ignoring the sound of the battle plans being made in the distance. Mamoru was standing close to Setsuna and Haruka, speaking in fevered whispers about their course of attack. Setsuna had made it perfectly clear that the Time Bubble was not an option again and that this time they would have to destroy the Daughters or die trying.

Rei fell with a huff to sit cross-legged beside her Princess. "Then we should do something to make it fair."

Usagi narrowed her eyes, almost glaring at the other girl. "And what exactly could we do to _make this fair?"_

Rei shrugged dismissively. "Hand those ugly Daughter's asses to them. Make sure Mamoru's little sister doesn't die. Bring Crystal Tokyo to fruition with both Chibi Usa and Masuyo."

"How?" Usagi whined, balling her fists at her side. "I feel so useless!"

"Useless?" Rei asked, lifting a delicately manicured eyebrow. "You? Useless? The same girl who stopped Queen Beryl? The same girl who defeated Nehellenia and the Dark Moon? You're a Princess! The soon to be Neo-Queen Serenity. Every single time you've faced a tough battle you've saved _everyone_ and you've done it all by yourself. What could possibly have made you think you wouldn't win this one as you've won all of the others? Honestly. Don't be stupid."

Usagi stared at the priestess, her lips forming a small 'o' as understanding swept through her. Rei had always been her greatest friend Usagi had never asked for and deep inside the blonde headed heroine knew that this was Rei's way of comforting her. A pep talk if you will. "Thank you, Rei-chan." Usagi grinned, practically throwing herself into Rei's arm and holding her tightly. "We'll win this. Together."

 _ **Xxx Masuyo xxX**_

"Can we talk?"

Masuyo took a deep breath, brushing her fingers through her bangs. "Its not like I have anything better to do right now." She tried to smile, but it was evident from the look on Seiya's face that he was not in the mood to tease.

"This is serious." He stated, crossing his arms over his thick chest.

"I know…" She whispered sadly. "I'm guessing from the fact that you are no longer transformed that we're venturing away from the pack?" Seiya only nodded, turning his gaze to allow her some privacy as Masuyo also reversed her transformation. "Better?" She asked.

"You asked me for a proper goodbye." He breathed, barely a whisper as Masuyo reached out and grasped his hand gently. Their fingers laced so perfectly together.

"I just think we owe it to each other this time; to leave things on a better note." Masuyo shrugged. "There are a lot of things I want to say to you."

"There are a lot of things I want to tell you, too." They walked slowly through the streets, putting distance between them and their group of warriors plotting to save the world. No more words passed between them, not for a while at least.

"I don't want to leave you again, you know." Masuyo finally spoke, feeling more vulnerable than she had meant to. "This isn't exactly the fate I imagined on all of those nights in your kingdom."

"Do you remember the first time you came on a diplomatic mission to meet Kakyuu?" Seiya asked, sitting down upon a bench and motioning for Masuyo to do the same.

"You mean do I remember how you tried to scare me off? Or how mean you were when you teased me at my first diplomatic ball?" She chuckled, placing her head down gently upon his shoulder.

"In my defense you were a pitiful dancer." Seiya smirked.

"Yeah well it's not like stilettos were part of my daily life. The closest thing to heels I had gotten before that were those damned boots that come with my transformations." Still she smiled warmly, recalling the better memories of her earlier life.

"Do you remember what I told you? Before your return?" Seiya asked.

She did. She could see them, sitting together against the balcony as starlight danced around them in delicate swirls. She could see the brightness of entire galaxies spiraling past them… and she could see Seiya.

" _You could stay here, you know." Seiya offered, trying to look nonchalant as the words filled the silence between them. For weeks they had grown stronger, gotten to know each other better, and for weeks she had been falling madly in love with him._

 _Not that she would ever admit it out loud._

" _My duty is to my brother." Masuyo spoke, leaning her elbows against the railing and watching the stars twinkle by. "Just as you are forever destined to protect Kakyuu, my duty is to protect Endymion."_

" _Bring him here. Bring all of Elysium here. What safer place for a kingdom than among the stars? Look how prosperous the Moon Kingdom is."_

 _A smile crossed over her features, shifting her gaze to the stoic boy beside her. He wore a darkly colored suit, his hair tied back in a blood red ribbon that matched the dress Kakyuu had provided for her. He was beautiful, like the starlight falling around them. "You know that's not an option. Endymion is pursuing the Moon Princess. Such is the joy of being second born. His love comes first."_

 _Seiya physically started, his eyes widening. "Love?"_

 _Masuyo's own eyes widened, her heartbeat stilling in her chest. She wasn't absolutely sure what she was feeling or where she planned to allow those feelings to go, but she certainly had not been meaning to tell the boy before any of them. "I obviously meant my love for your kingdom. My love for all of this." She gestured out into the nothingness that surrounded them, her heart honestly captivated by every falling star. "There's so much more life here than in Serenity's kingdom."_

" _You'll visit again?" Seiya asked, hope lingering in his voice._

" _Of course. Mother and Father want to keep a close connection with Kakyuu. In case…" She trailed off, a silence settling over them as they both acknowledged the possible future. If the Silver Millennium refused Endymion's eventual proposal, her parents would try to pair him with Kakyuu herself._

" _She likes this… you know." Seiya spoke softly, reaching out gently to place his hand on top of hers. "Whatever this is."_

" _I'm still amazed she didn't try to refuse it." Masuyo chuckled, lacing their fingers together._

" _I'll accompany you home." He smirked, closing the distance between them. Gently he placed a hand on the side of her face, lifting her chin until their lips met. "I will always make your love come first." He vowed._

" _And I yours."_

Masuyo felt her heart hammering in her chest from the memory of a time long ago. "I can't keep my promise."

"I know." He breathed, pressing his cheek to the top of her head.

"His love comes first." Masuyo whispered, squeezing his hand gently. "They're going to pave the way for the future you and I always hoped we'd get to see."

"Crystal Tokyo." Seiya confirmed.

Masuyo lifted her head, forcing their lips just inches apart. "I lo-"

Seiya closed the distance between them, silencing her before she could finish her statement of love. Their kiss was long, leaving them both breathless at its end. "Not now."

"But-"

Seiya shook his head. "I'm going to be with you this time, Masuyo. We'll say goodbye then."

"Seiya…" She breathed, feeling her eyes fill with tears.

"I promise. This time you will not be alone." Seiya vowed.

 _ **Xxx Usagi xxX**_

She watched with sad eyes as Seiya and Masuyo rejoined their companions, once again transformed into their Sailor Forms. Still their hands remained linked together. A heavy weight lingered in her stomach. "Maybe you should stay here."

Masuyo turned harsh eyes on the Princess. "What?"

"Maybe… maybe you should stay behind. Maybe we can do this all without you." Usagi offered, clutching her hands together before her chest.

"You can't be serious." Masuyo snapped, her eyes narrowing.

"I can't think of any other way to make sure you don't die!" Usagi sighed in exasperation. "None of us want you to die."

"I don't want to die either, but I wont sit this one out. Not if he's going." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder to where her brother stood beside Haruka and Setsuna still.

"I can handle myself." Mamoru chimed in, earning himself a death glare from his younger sister.

"This isn't about if you all can handle yourself or not. This is about the fact that Kakyuu saw me at this battle. She saw my sacrifice, which means if I don't go this could all backfire and you could all die. I'm not taking any risks just to try to save my own life." Masuyo turned angry eyes back upon Usagi. "And to be honest, you're insulting me."

"By trying to keep you safe?" Usagi asked, crossing her own arms angrily over her chest. "Because that's all we're trying to do. Keep you alive."

"Stop worrying about me, Usagi! And you, too!" She turned again to face her older brother. "I'm doing this. We're all doing this. And we're going to win and you're going to raise Crystal Tokyo to fruition and you'll honor my memory with some horribly boring banquet every year."

"But-"

Masuyo shook her head. "No, guys. Really. It's fine. I'll try my hardest not to die. I wont do anything stupid. But, if and when it happens, you need to end the fight. You need to save the planet and you need to keep this one," she jerked her thumb this time in Seiya's direction. "From doing anything stupid once I'm gone."

"Hey!" Seiya pouted.

Masuyo shrugged. "So what is our attack plan anyway?" She asked, changing the conversation as she turned to look at Haruka. "I'm sure you've got something big planned."

Haruka smiled widely, throwing her arm around Masuyo's shoulders. "You'll be pleased, little one. I've got a present for you."


	17. I Can Make An Explosion

**Chapter Sixteen;** I Can Make An Explosion

The air around them felt heavy, laden with the expectations of the coming battle. It was as if they all knew the end was close and there was nothing they could do to stop it. Some of them would die and in the end it could all be for nothing.

It was Setsuna who spoke first. "We've got to find out where they're hiding. It's a big place."

Mamoru chuckled, rolling his eyes behind the thick layer of his stark white mask. "Big is an understatement. Elysium is a fortress."

Usagi and Masuyo exchanged worried glances, both knowing that while Mamoru's words had been meant to alleviate some of the pressure, it had only added more. "Did Kakyuu tell you anything about where this battle was going to take place?" Usagi asked, turning her gaze towards the Starlights.

Star Maker's head shook slowly, avoiding Usagi's gaze. "She can't tell us much about her visions. It could change the future."

Fighter's gaze locked with Masuyo's, "All we know for sure is that Masuyo sacrifices herself and that she's not alone when she does it."

Warmth spread through the small girls chest, adverting her gaze from her lovers. "I can't think of a better place to hide than in the labyrinth." She finally whispered.

"You really think they would have found their way in there?" Mamoru asked, skepticism lining every word. "They'd have a hard time getting back out even if they did manage to kill us all."

 _Turning a corner around one of the elaborate garden walls, her eyes fell upon the mangled forms of the Sailor Starlights._

Shaking her nightmare from the recesses of her mind, Masuyo merely nodded. On that night, tucked warmly in Seiya's arms, she had been so sure that her nightmare had been only a nightmare. She was sure that she was fantasizing her own fears and nothing more because Usagi had still been alive. But now, knowing that her own life was the one to be forfeit in the end, she could almost feel the cold metal of Hoshiyo's staff pressed through her chest. She could feel the pain and the fear.

Her nightmare had been a vision. She was sure of it.

As if in confirmation, the sky illuminated with a bright strike of lightening and the temperature dropped significantly. "It's going to rain." She whispered, lifting her face to the dark clouds above them. "I'm absolutely positive they've gone into the garden."

Seiya's gaze burned into her, but she refused to remove her attention from the sky. She didn't need to shoulder any one else's fear or anxieties, not if these were to be her last hours alive. "We should split up." Seiya finally spoke, shattering the silence that had settled around them all.

"I agree." Haruka spoke, her hands planted firmly upon her hips. "I'm thinking groups of three or four."

"I'm going with Masuyo." Seiya stated adamantly.

"I think the three of you need to stick together." Masuyo rebutted, gesturing to the rest of the Starlights. "You fight better when you all work together."

"But-"

Masuyo held up her hand, silencing Seiya immediately. "Don't worry. Kakyuu saw us together at the end. You'll find your way back to me in time."

Seiya did not look convinced. "She's probably right." Mamoru interjected. "Small groups will be the most effective and will allow us to cover the most ground."

"It's settled then." Setsuna spoke, her voice firm. "The Starlights will stay together, Haruka, myself, Hotaru and Michiru. Minako, Ami, and Masuyo. Usagi, Mamoru, Makoto and Rei."

"Let's do this." Makoto smiled confidently, clutching her fist in front of her chest.

"Don't be scared, okay? I'll see you soon." Masuyo breathed, pressing herself up onto her tiptoes and capturing Seiya's lips with her own.

"I'll be waiting."

 _ **Xxx The Outers xxX**_

"She knows something she isn't telling us." Haruka stated, her arms crossed defiantly over her chest as the Outer Senshi made their way through the labyrinth of a garden that had been created in Elysium.

"Who?" Hotaru asked, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"Masuyo." Michiru answered for her partner, a sad smile upon her lips. "It was obvious she was hiding something from us. Don't you think?"

"As long as I've known her, I've never known her to keep secrets from us." Haruka blew a breath of air though her dirty blonde bangs. "It was always Usagi's group she kept things from."

"Maybe it's about her death." Setsuna offered, not bothering to look at any of her companions. She simply kept walking forward. "Maybe she's afraid to give away too much. Maybe she knows more than she should."

Haruka scoffed. "And maybe she should let us help her so we can try to keep her alive. If not for her sake she should do it for the boys. I'm not ready to deal with the backlash from her death that Seiya will rain down upon us all."

"You would do the same, if it was me who was destined to give up my life." Michiru stated softly, trying to force her lover to see reason. "You can't tell me you wouldn't break apart the Earth if it meant saving my life in the end."

"Exactly!" Haruka sighed. "What do you think we're going to be facing? If we don't manage to save her Seiya is going to completely lose it."

"Maybe." Setsuna sighed sadly. "But maybe not."

 _ **Xxx The Inners xxX**_

"Can you see anything, Ami?" Minako asked, sighing in agitation. "We've been walking for forever."

"We've been walking for ten minutes." Ami corrected, sending the blonde an understanding glance. "And no. I still can't see anything."

"They're not going to show themselves to us until they're ready." Masuyo spoke for the first time since saying her goodbyes to the Starlight that held onto her heart.

"Did Kakyuu tell you anything about what we need to do to destroy the Daughters this time around?" Minako asked, walking ahead of the group with a slight hop to her step. It was easy enough for anyone to see that she was itching to get thrown into the battle. She was ready to fight.

"Nothing. Just that this was a fight we could win." Masuyo admitted, brushing her fingers through her hair. Her fingertips rested gently upon her tiara. This could very well be the very last battle she would ever fight at the side of the Senshi.

"So we kick they're asses the old fashioned way!" Minako grinned, punching her right fist into the palm of her left hand. "We make them regret ever messing with us. Just like all the bad guys who've stood against us before."

Masuyo chuckled, rolling her eyes at the exuberant girl in front of them. "I personally would be running away screaming if you came at me with just your bare fists."

Minako winked back at her companions. "Hey, I can do a lot more than sing, you know."

"Yeah, like annoy me to death." Masuyo joked.

"So that's what Kakyuu's vision really meant." Minako teased.

"Mina!" Ami exclaimed in horror. "That's not something you should be joking about!"

Masuyo smiled sadly and waved Ami off. "Don't worry about it. Ami. It's going to happen either way. The least we can do is make it a little bit less sad, right?"

Ami sighed and Minako smiled sadly. "Exactly."

 _ **Xxx Mamoru xxX**_

He walked slowly behind the two girls he had been paired with. His senses were alert, but his hands were pressed firmly into his pockets and he just looked so sad.

"Everything is going to be okay, Mamoru." Rei spoke, not looking back at him. They had known each other long enough to know that neither had been very emotional people. Rei and Mamoru understood each other on a level that most people did not. They were both quiet and reserved and, with the exception of Usagi, did not like being worried over. It was easier that way.

"I know." He spoke, his voice barely audible.

"We're going to find a way to save her." Usagi stated, turning deep blue eyes to gaze into those of her future husband.

"I've come to terms with the fact that we probably wont." Mamoru admitted, falling into step between Usagi and Rei.

"Don't give up, Mamo-chan." Usagi pleaded, lacing her fingers with his.

"Never." He breathed, leaning over slightly to press a kiss to her soft cheek.

 _ **Xxx Starlights xxX**_

"We're going to find those bitches and kill them." Seiya growled, turning every corner with an agitated determination. If the Starlights could find the Daughters and destroy them then Masuyo would never need to see battle and they could save her life.

"We're going to do our best, Fighter." Taiki spoke, moving at a faster pace than normal to keep up with the determined Fighter.

"We'll do whatever it takes to rid the world of the Daughters forever." Yaten agreed.

"We need a strategy." Taiki spoke, taking a deep breath.

"I say we just kick they're asses old school." Seiya smirked.

"Sounds good to us."

 _ **Xxx The Daughters xxX**_

"This couldn't have been more perfect." Hoshiyo grinned, clasping her hands together before her chest in excitement. "Those idiots split themselves up all on their own."

Ishi giggled. "It's like they _want_ us to kill them."

"As if they have a choice. We are going to destroy them all. Years of plotting have made us strong." Shizu grinned, clutching her fist in front of her chest in triumph.

"Settle sisters." Hoshiyo warned, holding up a hand to silence the other girls. "Do not get over confident. The battle has not been won yet."

"But we will win it, won't we Hoshiyo?" Ishi asked, biting down on her bottom lip gently. "I can't go back into the darkness again."

Hoshiyo shivered at the memory. The Time Bubble was a prison set just a few seconds ahead in time from the rest of the world. It was dark and empty and nothing moved. There was no wind or weather or sunlight. There was no time just endless darkness. They would never allow themselves to return there again.

"They can't use the Time Bubble again. Sailor Pluto lacks the power." Shizu reminded the girls. "We only need to worry about having our lives extinguished this time. They will be fighting to kill."

"Not Serenity." Hoshiyo spoke, gazing into the image of Serenity and Endymion as they walked through the garden together. "She lacks the backbone for murder. She'll try to save us or to change us. To make us _better._ "

"I don't know…" Ishi whispered, her innocent tone hanging heavy above them all. "You heard their whisperings before they split up. Someone had a vision of Sailor Earth's death and I think Sailor Moon may surprise us if it means saving her future sister-in-law."

"I don't." Hoshiyo spoke harshly. "She is too _good._ She'll seek a way to save everyone and because of that? She will kill them all."


	18. This Is My Fight Song

**Chapter Seventeen;** This is my Fight Song

Minako was humming. Never in Masuyo's life had she disliked a song as much as she hated the three bars of whatever song Minako kept humming over and over again. It never changed, she never waivered and she continued at the same volume. There was a sort of pep to Minako's step; there was a happiness about her that Masuyo remembered fondly. Once upon a time the thrill of battle had given her the same euphoria she could practically taste waving off the eager blonde.

Ami gave her a look that clearly showed that she understood the annoyance Masuyo felt, but neither girl had it in them to ask her to stop. The battle they were facing would be long and tiring, more than anything they had faced since the downfall of Chaos. If humming was the only way Minako could cope with what was to come, they would let her hum.

"Still nothing, Ami?" Masuyo asked, breaking the silence that had settled around the reliable humming.

"No." Ami spoke, her voice strained. The goggles were pulled down over her eyes and a light beeping echoed in the air around them. Wherever the Daughters were hiding, it was clear that time had not lessened their understanding of the Sailor Scouts. They knew or remembered enough about the girls they were fighting to know how to stay off of Ami's radar and that was trouble for everyone.

"Maybe we're going about this all wrong." Masuyo offered. "They Daughters knew exactly how to stop us last time. They knew all of our attacks and all of our abilities and they knew exactly how to combat them all."

"We've grown, adapted, and changed our powers. There's no way they can know all of our techniques. There's no plausible way they can be prepared for everything we all have to offer." Ami explained in a way she hoped would settle the nervousness radiating off of Masuyo.

"Exactly. But doesn't that mean that they've changed as well? Doesn't that mean that they've adapted too? Maybe their powers have gotten even stronger during their time in the bubble… maybe so strong we wont be able to stop them. We couldn't stop them last time so what makes us think we can do it this time?" Even given Kakyuu's vision, Masuyo couldn't help but feel they were fighting a battle they couldn't win.

"You can't think like that." Ami frowned before pushing a button on the side of her mask. The almost invisible blue shield disappeared back into the nothingness as both girls stopped walking. "We're going to win this time because we are strong and we are determined and we have Sailor Moon. She never gives up and she never loses. Last time we were so desperate to protect Serenity that we never even considered the possibility that she could be a welcomed ally. She's the strongest of us all and at the end of this she will right all of the wrongs. I promise you that."

"Not all of them." Masuyo whispered beneath her breath. There was nothing that could be done to change the past or the years that had been lost or the years that would continue to be lost. There was nothing that Usagi could do to save Masuyo's life. But the raw confidence that Ami had in their leader left Masuyo feeling far from empty. Usagi would lead the world into the light and would build Crystal Tokyo on love and hope. The world that Masuyo's death would pave the way for would be the world that she had always hoped she would one day live in.

"Don't lose faith in the Princess, okay?" Ami offered, placing a comforting hand upon the small girls shoulder. "She won't loose faith in you."

The forced smile that Masuyo offered the other Senshi was short lived, fading away as the silence settled over them. "Minako stopped humming."

No sooner were the words out of her mouth that the cackling began. Light at first, but before long it was the gut wrenching type of laugh that usually accompanied something that wasn't funny at all. It was the type of laughter that was maniacal and cruel.

Standing just before them, with Minako sprawled out at her feet and bleeding from her brow, was Hoshiyo. The eldest of the Daughters kept her hands on her hips, a devious smile plastered upon her thin lips. "It's about time you silly twits found your way here. We've been waiting for you for _forever."_ The way she was smiling made Masuyo sick to her stomach, her own lips pulling back into a scowl.

"Let Sailor V go." Masuyo growled, her rage radiating through her. It had been forever since she had been allowed to use her powers, forever since she had really let herself loose in battle… But Hoshiyo was smart. With Minako unconscious at her feet, any of Masuyo's attacks would also harm her fellow Senshi. Even for the sake of victory, Masuyo could not allow any harm to come to her friend.

"I think not." Hoshiyo chuckled. "I went through a lot of trouble to get this bait. Why on Earth would I let her go now?" She used to toe of her shoe to nudge Minako's body roughly. The small blonde shifted but only groaned in annoyance.

"What do you want, Hoshiyo?" Ami asked. "You're free. You and your sisters could disappear into the cosmos and we wouldn't pursue you. So just go away."

Hoshiyo shook her head, her lips twitching slightly. "It's not so simple. Your Queen refused to help us. Earth refused to help us. Because of your indifference our people were slaughtered!" There was an edge of desperation to her voice now, an underlying insanity. "No one survived! You say we should just go away but where would you have us go? Where do you think we could ever find peace?" She was fuming now, the anger practically rolling off of her in waves.

"You're delusional." Masuyo scoffed. "Even if my father had supported your people and accepted you onto our planet, you never would have made it back to them in time. Nothing could have been done to save your people; your worlds were too far-gone. There was nothing that could have saved them and my father knew that. He didn't refuse you out of _indifference._ He knew there was no hope for your people and so he refused you. My father was a kind King. If there had been anything he could have done for your people he would have done it!"

"It was politics!" Hoshiyo yelled, her voice shrill. "It was all about what was beneficial to Earth. None of his decision was made on your so called _human decency_ and as such the blood of millions is on his hands."

 _Wake up, Minako!_ She willed, her gaze flashing down to the still unconscious girl. "The blood of your people is on your own hands, Hoshiyo." Masuyo snapped, her dark eyes glaring. "You and your people destroyed your own planet. You are the reason it was destroyed and you alone are the reason that no one else survived."

"SHUT UP!" Hoshiyo yelled, raising her hands above her head as her staff materialized. "The past is the past and what's done cannot be forgiven. Your father and Queen Serenity were struck down before our vengeance could be granted so you, your brother and that silly twit of a princess will have to do."

Masuyo's stance dropped as she prepared for battle, still well aware that she could not use many of her attacks without risking harm to Minako. Her fists clenched at her side, "Only I'm allowed to call her a twit." Without waiting, Masuyo's body lurched, spiraling around as she called upon her powers. "EARTH THORN FURY!"

A large whip made of what looked like a thick vine with thorns shot out of the darkness that surrounded her, lashing towards where Hoshiyo stood. With her guard upon Minako, Hoshiyo could not erect a barrier, which left her defenseless to any of the Sailor Soldier's attacks. Masuyo's whip lashed out against the eldest daughter, sending her back a couple of steps. A startled yelp slipped past Hoshiyo's lips, her hand rising to nurse her wounded cheek. "You _bitch."_ She spat, her grip returning to the staff.

"SAILOR V! WAKE UP!" Masuyo yelled, the whip that had been produced by her Thorn Fury whipping out again and again, pushing the eldest daughter back a step each time. "GET UP!"

Minako groaned but did not move.

"You are such a pain in my ass!" Masuyo groaned, again whipping out with her attack. "Mercury get her out of there!"

Nodding her head, Ami ducked and moved towards Minako but Hoshiyo was faster.

"No you don't." Hoshiyo snarled, lifting up the staff before slamming it down into the ground. Everything shook, a sonic wave of energy blasting outwards from the staff and towards the Sailor Scouts. First it hit Minako, rocketing her body into the air before both she, and the blast, hit both Masuyo and Ami straight in the chest. All three girls tumbled to the ground, tangled in each other as again Hoshiyo slammed her staff into the ground.

"You Sailor brats are more trouble than you're worth." She snarled, her eyes dark as she watched both Masuyo and Ami struggling to free themselves from beneath Minako's weight. It was Masuyo who first freed herself from beneath the other Soldier, pushing against the hard earth to brace her own weight. "You're selfish creatures and you will pay for the sins of your parents."

"You're wrong." Masuyo huffed, rising unsteadily to her feet. She stepped hesitantly over the fallen form of Minako, standing defensively before her friends. If she was going to die at the hands of the Daughters of Darkness, at least she would die in defense of the people she cared most about in this world.

"Wrong am I?" Hoshiyo smirked. "Your family forgot all about you." She lifted the staff again, calling forth the Adamant Inferno without uttering a word. Her attack spiraled forward leaving Masuyo only enough time to brace herself and cross her hands over her face. The adamants ripped at her flesh, the flames burning her every sense, but still she stood. She would not let Hoshiyo harm her friends. "Your own brother chose to protect his lover and let you die." Again she dropped the butt of the staff against the ground, and again the Adamant Inferno ripped at her flesh. "And is anyone _really_ trying to miss you when you're gone?"

Masuyo screamed as again Hoshiyos attack ripped at her body. Her uniform was torn, blood dripping down her arms to be absorbed into the cold earth. She could feel it again, the hopelessness that had accompanied her death the first time. How she had been unable to do what she had promised she would do, how she had let her brother down when he had needed her the most. But this time her death would not be in vain.

"They will all forget about you in time, just as they did before. They'll move on with their lives as if you never existed. Your brother and your Princess will live happily ever after as if you were never a part of the equation. Your precious Fighter will fall in love with someone else and no one will ever dare to whisper your name. Ever." Hoshiyo laughed, again dropping the butt of her staff against the cold and unforgiving ground.

"I feel sorry for you." Masuyo whispered after yet another Adamant Inferno had ripped her seemingly to the core. Her strength was lessening, no longer giving her the power to remain upright and so she dropped to her knees. She kept her body as tall as she could muster, still defensively positioned between Hoshiyo and her friends.

" _What_?"

"I said I feel sorry for you." Masuyo lifted her gaze, her eyes boring holes into Hoshiyo's soft features. "I know what it feels like to think everyone you've ever cared about is dead. I know what it feels like to loose _everyone._ But I would never succumb to the darkness and the hate like you have. My brother loves me. My parents loved me. My friends love me. And even after I'm gone they are going to remember me because I meant something to them."

"Masuyo…" Ami whispered from where she cradled a slowly awakening Minako.

"And even if you kill me, you'll never find the happiness you're looking for because you will always be alone and you will always be bitter and evil. And no one will ever love you."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Hoshiyo raised her staff, the long bar spinning between her hands as she readied it to slam into the Earth again.

Masuyo closed her eyes, readying herself for what she was sure would be the final attack. Her body physically could not take any more and one more attack would be the end of her. She could feel the love of her parents, the embrace of her elder brother and the kiss of the man she had fallen so madly in love with. The blood dripping down her arms, the torn skin, the pain, none of it mattered. In fact, none of it even registered. All Masuyo knew for sure was that dying this way wasn't the worst way she could go.

 _Goodbye, Seiya._ Her heart breathed into the darkness, a final lament to her greatest love.

But the final attack never came.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

Her breath hitched in her chest, her eyes flying open as the violently glowing light filtered through her vision. It spiraled outwards, heading straight towards where Hoshiyo stood with unforgiving determination.

"This isn't over." Hoshiyo practically snarled, her staff slamming into the Earth. This time, however, instead of releasing the Adamant Inferno, the small woman was surrounded in darkness as she vanished from view all together.

"Masuyo!"

Masuyo blinked, her gaze flickering to where the Starlights were running towards them, none moving faster than Fighter. "Perfect timing." She chuckled lightly, her body concaving in upon itself as she wilted. No longer did she need to stand proud or strong. Her savior had arrived.

"Are you okay?" Fighter asked, a gentle hand landing first upon her shoulder.

"Do I look okay?" Masuyo snapped sarcastically, grasping his hand in hers and using him to pull herself back onto her feet.

"Dammit, Masuyo! I thought you promised you weren't going to do anything reckless!" Fighter practically snarled in return, appraising her wounds.

"How's Minako?" Masuyo asked, ignoring the question entirely and turning to where Ami and Minako still sat upon the ground.

"Slightly disoriented." Ami offered as Minako groaned, gazing around their surroundings and confusion. "What did she hit you with, Mina?"

Minako groaned again. "I don't _know_. One minute I was listening to you two being all pessimistic versus optimistic and then she knocked my lamps off."

"I think you mean knocked your lights out." Ami offered.

"Yeah whatever." Minako grumbled, rising to her feet.

"She's fine." Ami chuckled, accepting Minako's help to rise back to her feet. "Sense of humor is in check and everything."

Minako stuck her tongue out at Ami before running her hand over her eyebrow to clear it of blood. "I definitely get first attack when we find that girl again!" She demanded, clenching her fist in front of her chest. "She's going to pay for messing up my face!"

"We should regroup and find Usagi." Fighter offered. "I have a feeling we're going to need her."


	19. Take Back My Life Song

**Chapter Eighteen;** Take Back My Life Song

This couldn't be the end. It was too soon, too hopeless, and she was too broken. As she fell to her knees upon the cold ground against the garden wall, she could feel the darkness falling around her. Blood dripped down her arm, falling in droplets on the ground. _Get up._ She urged herself. _Get up. You can't die here. You're not ready!_

Images flashed before her, of the Senshi and her friends and her lover. She would be missed. She would be lost. Would they ever forgive her for loosing the battle this way?

"Where do you think you're going?" Ishi laughed, her voice almost shrill as she pressed the heel of her boot into the back of the bleeding girl, forcing her flush against the ground.

 _Don't give up. Fight them._

 _ **Xxx One Hour Earlier xxX**_

The hopelessness that was now drowning Sailor Moon was not something Tuxedo Kamen was used to dealing with. The woman he had fallen in love with was always happy, hyper and ready for anything. She had an overwhelming sense of hope and she was always the very first one to claim that anything they set their minds to could be accomplished. Even if she was a crybaby, seeing her like this now rocked him to his very core.

As they walked, he took the opportunity to assess her from the corner of his eye. Her shoulders were curved slightly into a slouch, her steps lacking their normal determination. In fact, the normal click of her heeled boots, that always had signaled her arrival, barely echoed off the concrete. It was as if all of the energy had been drained from her small frame already and they had yet to really see any battle. Her brow was furrowed, a deep line rushing between her eyebrows as she worried away the options placed before her. Her top teeth nibbled gently at her bottom lip, threatening to chew a hole straight through it.

Carefully he reached across the distance, grasping her gloved hand in his. It was a simple gesture, but amid all of the chaos and the agony that raged between them both, it was all he could think of to offer her comfort. She practically jumped at the contact, her huge eyes turning up to gaze into his. "It's going to be fine." He whispered, trying in vain to keep Mars out of their conversation.

Sailor Moon forced a smile across her lips, desperately trying to look unbothered. As much as loosing this fight would wound her, she knew it was going to hurt him even more. Sailor Earth meant more to Tuxedo Kamen than anyone, present company excluded. Loosing her was going to kill him. "I know." Her forced smile widened slightly, becoming a bit more believable. "When this is all over… Do you think we could go and get a sundae?"

A sigh of relief filled the air around them, a touch of a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. He knew full well that Sailor Moon was deflecting, trying to change the subject to something that would make her happier, something she could pretend was normal amid all the heartbreak that would come. "Sure, Sailor Moon." Though if this all played out the way Kakyuu had predicted, he doubted he would want to sit through ice cream.

Mars huffed from behind them, a sure sign that both she and Tuxedo Kamen were on the same wavelength. But the dark haired Senshi said nothing. She simply continued her pace, inspecting the area as the lovebirds followed behind her. "I'm starting to understand why Sailor Earth thought the Daughters would be here." She stated, crossing her arms over her chest and huffing out yet another displeased breath. "Its more likely that we're going to exhaust ourselves just trying to find them. This place is a labyrinth."

Tuxedo Kamen sighed, giving Sailor Moon's hand a gentle squeeze before letting her go. "This place was my mother's sanctuary. She had it built specifically so she could escape for a while. She liked to wander and to loose herself in the beauty of nature." Suddenly Elysium was whole again, and he was standing in the middle of the garden in a desperate attempt to escape his duties.

 _He had no doubt in his mind that Sailor Earth was wandering the grounds, agitated and ready to ring him out for abandoning her and the Shitennou. Lost in his own mind and wandering in the darkness, he allowed himself to imagine what life could have been like if he had been born into a different family. Not a crowned prince, not a diplomat or a defender of his planet. For a moment he imagined he was just a man. He imagined he was free to wander the Earth in bliss, to make his own choices, to choose his own love. Endymion was free._

 _Suddenly there was a flash of light, light that reminded him of the moonbeams that danced across the floors of his palace at night… and then she was there. Her body almost glowed in the moonlight, making her impossible to miss in the darkness and through both of his lives he would never forget the way her long blonde locks billowed around her in the late night wind. This would be the memory that would haunt him every night after his rebirth, the memory that would push him in his desperate attempt to find her._

" _Who are you?"_ _He asked as his eyes narrowed. Her body seemed to tense in what he could only assume was fear before dancing almost ethereally out of view as she tried desperately to hide herself behind a pillar._

 _When no answer came, he took a step closer. "I asked you a question. Don't make me repeat myself." His words sounded harsh but even with the intrusion, Endymion made no move to reach for his weapon. By this point in any other situation, she would have had the tip of his blade pressed gently against her collarbone, but as he rounded the pillar and his eyes met hers, all implications of a threat melted away. His very breath seemed to be sucked from his lungs._

" _I mean you no harm." She breathed, barely a whisper as she lifted delicate hands up in surrender. "I was curious."_

 _He took notice to every detail of her small frame. Her large blue eyes humming with the innocence to match her slightly parted lips and her button nose. "Curious? Of what?"_

" _The Terrans… Earth." She dropped her gaze, landing upon the hilt of his sword still hanging from his hip._

" _You're not from Earth." A statement, not a question. From the mere fact that she had appeared from the moonlight he knew where she was from. He had met quite a few of the Sailor Soldiers who lived in Serenity's moon kingdom. Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury often made diplomatic trips on behalf of the Princess and the Queen. But never had he seen this particular woman._

" _No." Inwardly she was screaming at herself. From all the stories she had heard from Sailor Venus, it was better to keep her identity hidden but something about the man before her made her feel at ease… safe._

" _You're from the Moon Kingdom." Again, a statement. The small girl before him merely nodded her head._

" _I assume your curiosity is peaceful?" He asked, crossing his arms over his broad chest as he inspected her once again. She seemed harmless enough, but so did the other Sailor Soldiers he had met and he knew they were anything but harmless._

" _Oh yes." She lit up instantly, her wide eyes brightening as a small smile crossed her lips. "I didn't plan to stay long. I just… I wanted to see this place for myself. It's so_ green _." He chuckled, earning a narrowed eyed glare from the small girl. "Why was that funny?"_

" _I guess I've just never noticed the color." He smirked, easing his stance slightly. "You're a Senshi, then? Isn't that dress a little hard to maneuver in?"_

 _She pouted, her hands fluttering against the soft white fabric of her clothing. "You don't like it? It happens to be my favorite."_

 _Immediately he felt guilty. His mother had chastised him often about the frailty of women and how, as a prince, he should only ever offer compliments. "It's quite beautiful. I just assumed it would be hard to protect the Princess while wearing such elaborate clothing."_

 _Her eyes widened again as realization hit her. He didn't know who she was. "And what would you know of a Senshi's dress code?" She asked, smirking slightly, deciding to toy with him for a bit._

" _I happen to know quite a few of the Senshi. They all wear clothing very different from your beautiful dress." It really was beautiful, but then again, so was she._

" _Do you?" Her brow arched in amusement. "I've heard they're very beautiful."_

" _Most of them." He agreed._

" _I've always wanted to meet a Senshi." She was practically glowing._

 _So she wasn't a Senshi but still definitely a member of the Moon Kingdom. "Well if you slink around in our garden for too long you may just get your wish." He smiled warmly._

" _Oh?" Confusion swamped her face. None of her Senshi would know she was missing just yet and none had diplomatic duties on Earth that night. "What makes you so certain?"_

" _My sister is no doubt looking for me already. She's a Senshi herself, you know. Or did you not realize you had wandered into the royal gardens?" His smirk was taunting. Oh how smug he looked._

" _Sister?" She whispered, her brow furrowed as his words began to click together. "Royal…. Oh! You're the prince!"_

" _I am." He smirked, puffing out his chest in pride. "Who are you?"_

" _What if I'm an enemy? What if I'm here to kill you?" She asked, a light pull at the corner of her lips. "You've shown weakness here, you know."_

 _Anxiously he reached for his weapon, unsheathing his sword. The blade glittered in the moonlight in a similar fashion to her soft skin. "Are you?"_

" _Maybe." She breathed, her lips parted once again in that same innocent fashion. "Could you kill me?"_

 _Slowly he lifted the blade, gently pressing the tip of the sword to her collarbone. He applied no pressure; it merely hung above her alabaster skin. "No." He finally breathed, not bothering to move the sword. "It's not weakness. It's compassion. I wont kill you. Not because I couldn't, mind you. But because I believe everyone deserves a chance to prove themselves as good, just, and kind. Call it a Terran folly. So, are you going to tell me who you are?"_

" _Endymion?!" Sailor Earth yelled in rage, clearly agitated that he had shirked his responsibilities and was hiding from her. "Where the hell are you?!"_

" _Maybe." She grinned, stepping away from the pillar as her body began to glow in a violently bright moonlight. "Tomorrow."_

 _And then she was gone._

Shaking his head of memories long dead, Tuxedo Kamen focused on the world around him. His brow furrowed in confusion, the silence almost choking him. "Sailor Moon?" Glancing around, his eyes fell on the darkness of the garden. No Sailor Moon, no Sailor Mars, just silence in the darkness. "Sailor Mars?"

Dread settled through him, his heart sinking into his stomach. He hadn't been paying attention. He had allowed his heart to cloud his judgment. "Sailor Moon!" He yelled, the rage in his voice echoing in the silence around him.

Usagi was gone.

 _ **Xxx Usagi xxX**_

"Any last words, Princess?" She sneered.

"You've lost, Ishi." Usagi stuttered. Already she could feel the pain in her chest suffocating her slowly. "The Senshi will defeat you. Love will defeat you. If you won't give up this stupid vendetta then you're all going to die."

Ishi laughed. "Do you hear this, sisters? The silly twit is already half dead and she's making threats."

Shizu leaned down, grasping at the fallen Senshi's hair, ripping her head up as her sister's foot kept her body forced to the ground. "Your friends will die next. But maybe we'll keep your lover alive. Maybe we'll torment him with your passing. What do you think sisters? Shall we give him her pretty little head on a platter?"

"Don't you dare touch him." She spat, all of her hope lost in that last moment. Her own death meant nothing, but she would not allow them to kill him as well. The world would go on spinning without her, as it had always been fated to do. She had been given one too many chances at life already.

Ishi's boot moved from her back as Shizu kicked roughly against her side. Sputtering and coughing up blood, she was forced onto her back, forced to stare up at the three girl she now knew would dig her grave. Tragically beautiful in their own right, they had allowed the darkness to corrupt them.

Ishi towered above her, the tip of her sword pressed firmly against her collarbone. "What are you going to do? Kill us?" Shizu laughed.

"No." She whispered, a lithe smile crossing her lips, images of Mamoru's warm cerulean eyes flooding her heart and filling her with a sense of peace. Maybe this would placate the sacrifice of life. Maybe Masuyo could live. The Senshi would find a way to stop the Daughters and Mamoru would heal. The world would continue spinning without the Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice. "I won't kill you. Not because I couldn't, mind you, but because I believe everyone deserves a chance to prove themselves good, just and kind."

"That's your problem, Princess." Hoshiyo smiled down upon her. "We are not good or just or kind. We are the villains and it is our turn for happiness." She smirked as she shoved the blade down.


	20. My Powers Turned On

**Chapter Nineteen:** My Power's Turned On

Watching her elder brother spiraling into his own despair left the pit of Sailor Earth's stomach in knots. Sailor Moon's unknown whereabouts had left all of the Senshi in distress, but no one looked more distraught than Tuxedo Mask.

Back and forth he paced, worrying away at his bottom lip as he recounted the events leading up to Sailor Moon's disappearance for the Starlights. It was obvious from his descriptions that he blamed himself; a feeling that Sailor Earth knew well. The burden of protecting another weighed heavily upon your heart.

"We'll find her, Tuxedo Mask. I promise we will." Sailor V tried to reassure him, nursing the wound upon her forehead as she placed her other hand reassuringly upon his arm. "Sailor Moon is a fighter."

"I took my eyes off her for _one second."_ He lamented, his regrets evident in the tortured and twisted expression that marred his normally stoic features. "If she dies…"

"She wont die." Sailor Uranus insisted, her arms crossed over her chest as if daring any of the other Senshi to defy her.

Nervously Sailor Earth twisted the small-jeweled compact between her hands. It had been a tough call, deciding to give up what little power had been left to her by her mother for the sake of the blonde headed twit. Sailor Moon had done nothing but cause her pain and suffering. However, even though Sailor Earth had never been fond of the moon princess, her vow remained. Her entire life had been dedicated to protecting her brother's wellbeing, and that meant both his body and his heart. Sailor Moon was part of that promise. She could tell by his mangled expression that all choice had been stripped away from her. Save Sailor Moon or lose her brother to a downward spiral he would never recover from.

She could practically hear her mother's voice echoing in her mind. _It is the right thing to do, my darling._

"I can protect her." Sailor Earth finally mumbled, her voice quieted by her own inner agony. Every eye turned to her, brows furrowed in confusion as Sailor Earth waved the small compact in their direction.

"That's mothers…" Tuxedo Mask breathed, his eyes widening as he took in the look of the familiar piece. It radiated with beauty and tinted the air with the scent of magic and wonder. Many times he had watched his mother unleash the power of her compact when aiding the Terrans, but it had been lost long before the final battle and he had never thought to go looking for it. "Where did you find it?"

Masuyo's shoulders slumped slightly. "I've had it for years. She gave it to me long before you began courting the Moon Kingdom. I simply retrieved it the first time we came back to Elysium."

"And it can protect Sailor Moon?" Fighter asked, stepping forward to inspect the small object. He had seen it once before, on the night It had been given to the Terran princess, but she had never explained its powers. She had simply said; _I'll know how to use it when the time comes._ And that was all that had ever been discussed about it.

"IT's called the Time Compact and it uses the same powers as the guardian of time. Mother used it in times of war to protect the Terran soldiers… it creates a barrier." She explained.

"A barrier? Like a shield?" Sailor Mars asked, her brow furrowing in a mixture of confusion and interest.

"Hnn." Sailor Earth confirmed.

"And you're sure you can handle this power?" Sailor Pluto asked, her voice holding an edge of concern Sailor Earth was not used to hearing in the stoic guardian.

Biting down on her lower lip as she took a few tentative steps back from the group, Sailor Earth tried to remember the feel of the air around her as she had watched her mother use her powers. Her eyes drifted closed and time seemed to stop around her as her heart reached out for Sailor Moon's.

For what seemed like forever there was nothing. Her subconscious seemed to drift through empty space for an eternity before it struck her.

All of Sailor Moon's fear and pain and the acceptance of her impending death radiated through Sailor Earth like a bullet. She felt as if she were being ripped apart from the inside. She could see through Sailor Moon's eyes, the towering forms of the Daughters of Darkness and the glittering silver of the blade pressed against her chest.

Sailor Moon screamed. Maybe it was out of instinct, or maybe it was something more, but she screamed nonetheless. She felt like her entire life was flashing before her eyes. All of the moments she had spent with the Sailor Scouts, every moment that she had spent madly in love with Mamoru and all of the future she had been so desperate to see come to fruition. Sailor Moon was leaving behind a life that would have been beautiful for the sake of saving the world and her true loves little sister.

The pain, however, never came. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for it to spread through her or waiting for her death. When nothing came, she began to wonder if maybe she was already dead?

In hindsight, Sailor Earth could not remember what had been said or what she did to make her mother's compact work. History would claim the power was called a _Sailor Barrier_ and that Sailor Earth and her mother before her had been the only two Senshi in the history of the universe to ever use the power of the Time Compact without their minds snapping into insanity. When she regained consciousness, she was cradled gently in her lovers arms.

"Did it work?" Fighter asked, propping her up into a sitting position.

"The compact…" Sailor Earth mumbled nervously. "Did it break?"

"It's… in one piece." No further explanation was needed. The compact fell into her lap, its once beautiful shine dimmed and lackluster. The once prominent presence of the Queen was gone.

She allowed the sorrow to swallow her for a moment before rolling onto her knees and allowing her brother to pull her to her feet. "I could feel her pain and her fear." She lifted her gaze to the cerulean eyes she had memorized long ago. "I could feel her love for you."

"Is she alive?" He asked, and she could tell he was barely breathing.

"For now." Sailor Earth muttered dejectedly. "But we really need to find her soon."

"You should worry about yourselves."

A feral snarl ripped from Sailor Earth's lips as she turned on the spot. Regardless of her drained strength or the disarray of her Senshi uniform or the knowledge of her impending death, Sailor Earth had never been more ready for a fight. The sound of Ishi's voice radiating in the silence only pushed her past the breaking point. All reason had left the Senshi of Earth.

"Give her back." Tuxedo Mask demanded, his hands balled into fists at his side. "Give her back right now!"

"You really should worry about yourself." Ishi repeated, a blinding light snapping from the sky and striking the ground in the middle of their rag tag group. The force of the impact ripped apart the Earth, sending them all flying into the air and separating the group. They were each thrown into different areas of the Terran Queen's labyrinth.

Groaning, Sailor Earth lifted herself back onto her knees, pain radiating through her to accompany her new found resolve. Another groan snapped her attention to where Tuxedo Mask lay, not too far from where she had landed. "Tuxedo Mask?" She whispered, crawling towards where he lay unmoving.

He did not respond. From where she crawled, it barely looked like he was breathing at all.

"Tuxedo Mask?" She called, louder this time as she struggled to cross the distance between them.

Still nothing.

She cried out in pain as she fell onto her side beside him, struggling to prop herself up onto her elbow in an attempt to inspect her brother's condition. What she saw would haunt her for the remainder of her life. The white shirt of his tuxedo was stained red with blood, the liquid seeping out to stain the ground around him. Half of a branch protruded from where it had pushed its way through his back and out his stomach. Suddenly, she was reminded of her nightmare, of the way Ishi had taunted her leading up to her death.

 _Your princess is missing and your brother is close to death._

Her vision was coming to pass. "Endymion!" She screamed, frantically trying to figure out a way to remove the branch and save his life…. As the rain began to fall.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Oh boy do I owe you all a big apology. Some major things have been going on in my life since I last updated in December. I crashed my car not too long after the holidays and have been recovering slowly ever since. I also have some personal things that keep me away from home a lot and pretty busy. I do promise to try to work on getting these last couple of chapters out as quickly as possible as this story is almost finished.

I hope some of you are still reading and still enjoying this!

Kaasuten


	21. Starting Right Now I'll Be Strong

**Chapter Twenty:** Starting Right Now I'll Be Strong

The metallic smell of his blood assaulted her senses as Sailor Earth dragged her brother's body to a covered expanse of the garden. The once stark white of her uniform was drenched a horrifying red color, her hands covered in the sticky substance. Tuxedo Mask was alive, for now. She had succeeded in removing the stick that had made its way through him and had been able to apply enough pressure to the wound to hopefully stop the bleeding. There was no way to be sure he would survive this, though. He had lost too much blood before she was able to treat him, and with the rain and the battle raging around them, he could very well lose his life before the night was through.

Leaving him behind and undefended had been the hardest thing she had ever done in her life, but she remembered her vision. She knew what needed to be done and she knew that leaving Tuxedo Mask behind was the only way she could do anything to protect him. So Sailor Earth ran. She ran until her lungs burned and her calves ached, heading for that same grassy expanse that had haunted her vision. Everything started where her first life had ended… and she would end this as Meteria had ended her all those eons ago.

The rain beat down against her, silencing the world around her as she sliced through its constant assault. Every so often she would pass a wall of the labyrinth and catch the sounds of battle. She had no doubt in her mind that the other Senshi were giving the Daughters of Darkness a run for their money but there was no time to stop and offer her aid. Sailor Earth had somewhere to be, she had a sacrifice to make and a planet to save.

She reached the top of the hill with a heavy breath, clutching at her knees as she tried to regain her composure. Unconsciously, she began to count the seconds that passed, anticipating the agonizing cries that had haunted her since the night of her nightmare.

As if on cue, Fighter began to scream. The tortured cries ripped through her, hollowing out her heart. She knew what would be waiting for her, knew that Seiya would be mangled and bloodied when she finally rounded that corner, but nothing could have prepared her for this. Knowing did not prepare her for the inevitable.

She wasted no time dreading the torment that remained before her, Sailor Earth ran. She ran faster than she had when leaving Tuxedo Mask behind. Her boots splashed through the mud and the muck as she ran, the rain seeming to pierce through her with every step. Every drop was like tiny knives against her soft porcelain skin.

"Seiya!" She screamed, the irony of her life repeating her nightmare was not lost on her as she sought to save the greatest love of her life. "Seiya!"

Her body seemed to contort as she turned the final corner around the last elaborate garden wall. She knew where Fighter would be, knew where all of the Starlights would be in their twisted and mangled forms. Maker crouched over Healer's body defensively, Healer's own form collapsed and unmoving upon the ground. Whichever of the daughters they had faced, she had been formidable. Again, Sailor Earth found herself wondering if her sacrifice would mean anything at all. Sailor Healer did not look like survival was in the cards. "Maker…" Sailor Earth breathed in defeat as her companion collapsed to the ground in a heap above the unconscious healer.

The screaming began again, but Sailor Earth was moving long before Fighter's voice had reached her ears. She could see Hoshiyo perched above Fighter's fallen form, her head thrown back as she laughed. The Daughter's underestimated her desire to protect the people she cared most for. "GET AWAY!" She yelled, her hands forming fists as they rose above her head. She should have changed up her attack, should have chosen a different assault, but it was too late now. "EARTH SHAKE AND TREMBLE!" She screamed, slamming her fists down upon the ground with all her might. The earth broke apart around her, shattering as it through Hoshiyo a decent ways away from her beloved.

"Masuyo…" Fighter breathed, trying to lift up to reach her. Agony was evident in every movement Fighter made.

"Don't move…" Masuyo whispered, closing the distance between them and dropping to her knees at Fighter's side. "You're going to be okay…" She whispered as she pulled Fighter against her lap. Nimbly she ran her fingers across the warrior's features, memorizing every detail as she assessed the damage; like Tuxedo Mask and Healer before… it didn't look good.

"You saw this all…" Fighter choked out, lifting a hand and placing it on the side of Masuyo's face. "I can't let you die."

This was different. She could remember Fighter begging her to save the Princess in her dream and that alone had caused her pause. This was worse. She knew she would be leaving Fighter behind when her sacrifice was over. She knew that she would be forcing Fighter to live the rest of his life regretting her, regretting not saving her. But there was nothing that could be done now. "I love you." She breathed, watching as he took an audible breath.

These were not words spoken between them fruitlessly. They were saved for moments of importance and filled with love, meaning and purpose. Sailor Earth had accepted her fate and she would not leave Fighter doubting her love. Pushing down against the ground, Fighter closed the distance between them, capturing her lips in a kiss that would haunt her until they were reunited in the next world. It was filled with all of Fighter's love and heartbreak and all the tragedy of their ill-fated relationship. It was the kiss of a lover who knew they were at their end.

And she returned the kiss with all the love she could manage, her lamented goodbye to her star crossed lover. She would wait for and love Fighter until the universe imploded.

"Promise me you're going to let yourself move on from this." She sobbed, pulling back from their embrace and laying Fighter down upon the cold ground. "Promise you won't let this destroy you."

"I love you." Fighter breathed in response, refusing to make a promise that couldn't be kept. "Now go! Save your brother… save Usagi."

She was running again before she had even made the conscious decision to leave. If she lingered any longer she would have stayed by Fighter's side forever. She knew what was coming next, anticipated the radiating pain that would spiral through her chest, but fear was a delicate creature. Anticipated pain could cause a girl to do irrational things, and though Sailor Earth had resigned herself to death… she contorted her body at just the last second causing Hoshiyo's staff to miss her by mere centimeters.

"You've underestimated me," Sailor Earth grinned, wrapping her slender fingers around Hoshiyo's staff. Her grip was tight and unrelenting. She would end this now.

"I think you have underestimated us," Ishi grimaced, siding up to her elder sister. "Your lover lies dying, your Princess is missing and your brother is close to death."

"You silly Sailor twits are finished." Shizu smirked, reaching out and grasping an end of Hoshiyo's staff in an attempt to aid her sister.

Together the three daughters pushed, all of their weight against Sailor Earth's already weakening strength. Against all of her efforts, all the knowledge she had been given and all the forewarning she had received, it was in this moment that Sailor Earth realized some things just couldn't be changed. The Sailor Suited Soldier never stood a chance.

Hoshiyo's staff pierced through her chest.


	22. I'll Play My Fight Song

**Chapter Twenty-One** : I'll Play My Fight Song

xX Sailor Moon Xx

Dropping to her knees, Sailor Moon allowed her trembling hands to hover anxiously above the dark red spot upon Tuxedo Mask's shirt. "You're hurt…" She breathed, tears rolling down her face as she tried to assess the damage.

"It's just a scratch." He struggled, trying and failing to prop himself up on his elbows. "I'll be okay."

"We need to get you back to Earth. You need a doctor." For the crybaby that she normally was, her voice remained uncharacteristically steady.

"We can't leave until this is finished. You know that." He demanded, forcing himself up onto his feet. Sailor Moon struggled to try to support his weight, but Tuxedo Mask was adamant. This was something he needed to do for himself.

"We need to find your sister." Sailor Moon insisted, shaking hands at the ready to catch him should he fall.

"We won't make it in time."

The finality in Tuxedo Mask's voice was almost more than she could take. Maybe they wouldn't make it. Maybe it was too late to be by Sailor Earth's side when she perished, but shouldn't they at least try? Why was he giving up so soon? "We can't give up on her."

"Something has changed." He lifted his eyes to the sky where the full moon's glow was hidden by the thunder clouds that crowded the sky. "The Princess said Fighter and I would be by her side when she died this time. She promised. But something in the air has changed. I don't think Sailor Earth is with us anymore."

"You're being ridiculous. Of course she's still with us. We just need to find her.

But truth be told, Sailor Moon could feel the change as well.

xX Sailor Earth Xx

The feeling of the staff protruding through her chest burned, but not the kind of blinding pain that Sailor Earth had expected. It was more peaceful, warm and unexpected. She felt completely at peace for the first time in her life. Even as her magical power evaporated from her body, even as she slunk to her knees as her strength gave out, even as her transformation gave way and she was left kneeling before the Daughters of Darkness clad only in tattered human clothes. Masuyo felt at peace.

 _Figures._ She thought to herself as she released a shuddering breath. _They couldn't let me die as a Sailor Suited warrior._ But at the end of the day, she really couldn't be upset. Dying as Masuyo, dying as a normal girl in the place of those she loved, really wouldn't be the worst way to go.

"You have no idea of the torture that we suffered. There is no life inside the Time Bubble, no light, no hope. It is an endless torture that pulsates through your very being." Hoshiyo grimaced, turning the edge of the staff. With every whimper of pain that fell from Masuyo's lips, Hoshiyo would only smile.

"You created that torture for yourself. You've hurt innocent people all because you couldn't handle yourselves." Masuyo snarled, her teeth mashed together against the pain and her hands balled into fists at her side. "You have no one to blame for your suffering but yourself."

"And who do you blame for yours?" Ishi smirked. "I don't see anyone trying to save your life. You speak of love and compassion and family. You pretend like your sacrifice is so noble. But at the end of the day you are kneeling in the dirt before us."

"No one cares about your life. No one cares that you are about to die. Even if by some miracle your friends manage to stop us, you will still be dead. They will bury you and forget you." Hoshiyo chuckled. "Before you know it, you will blink out of existence just like the rest of us."

 _Blink out of existence._

The warmth was spreading, localizing in her finger tips as she reached up and placed her hands upon the staff that protruded from her chest. It was as if a light bulb had gone off in her mind.

xX Seiya Xx

The mud was slick against the warrior's legs, every movement aching through him as he crawled through the mud. The pain had long since stripped him of his Sailor Suited form and his human clothing was now dirtied and battle worn. But Seiya didn't care. All he knew was that he needed to be with her. He had been promised that he would be by her side when she died and he would not let her down this time around. He owed her that much.

He could hear the labored breathing of his comrades as they lay unconscious in the dirt behind him, but there was no time to stop. His fingers dug into the earth, pulling himself along as blood poured from his wounds. Hoshiyo had been cruel, her attacks relentless, but at the end of the day he was still alive. He would live to fight another day but Sailor Earth would not.

The rain was relentless, cold and unforgiving as it drenched him to the core.

When he turned the final corner, his eyes landed upon her form. She had transformed back into her human persona again, just as he had, and she was kneeling on the cold ground before the cackling Daughters of Darkness. Blood pooled around her, Hoshiyo's staff protruding from her chest. But that was not what scared him the most.

Masuyo was glowing.

It seemed brightest where her finger tips touched the staff, but every inch of her body glowed against the dark and dismal surroundings. Her hair seemed to be blowing around her, but there was no wind. The light that flowed around her was almost blinding.

"What are you doing?" Hoshiyo hissed, her voice carrying across the small courtyard.

Masuyo didn't move, she didn't speak. In fact, from where Seiya lay upon the earth, she didn't even seem to breathe.

He began to move again, but a sharp spark of power radiated outwards from the small girl still kneeling in the mud. She didn't speak but her voice radiated in the confines of his mind. _I know what I'm doing._

Masuyo's head was bowed, her hands gripping tightly to Hoshiyo's staff and her sandy bangs hiding her eyes from view. He watched in horror as her lips pulled up into a light smile. Whatever she was planning, whatever light had gone off in her mind, he was sure it wasn't good.

It was in that final moment that Sailor Moon, supporting a struggling Tuxedo Mask, broke into the clearing from the other side directly opposite where Seiya knelt.

"Masuyo!" He yelled, beginning to move again. This time, the spark of power physically held him back, the light around her growing brighter and brighter. Slowly her head turned, her bangs falling back to reveal bright and beautiful cerulean eyes. No tears fell from those blinding eyes, they remained filled with all the hope and love she had always held for the boy she loved.

For a long moment she crouched there, just smiling sweetly at him before her lips began to move. He couldn't hear her, her voice didn't carry over the rain, but he could clearly make out the words she spoke.

 _I will come back to you in this life, not the next._

His brow furrowed in confusion but before he could react the light around her intensified until Seiya had to shield his eyes from the light.

The daughters screamed.

"STOP IT!" Hoshiyo yelled. "You can't do this to us!"

When the light finally cleared Masuyo and all three Daughters were gone.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ So I've decided I am going to stop promising updates. Every single time I promise you folks that I will update a story for you more frequently something drastic happens in my life or work gets too busy and I end up having to break that promise. However, there are only two chapters left to this story. If I'm lucky, I'll get them out for you quickly. I really do want you to see what happens to the rest of the scouts!

Thanks for sticking with me, my lovelies.

All my love; Kaas


	23. Dont Really Care If Nobody Else Believes

**Chapter Twenty-Two** : I Don't Really Care If Nobody Else Believes

 _No._ The word repeated over and over again inside the confines of his mind. Seiya lay on the ground, his fist clenched into the dirt. His eyes remained wide, glued to the spot where Masuyo had knelt just moments before. Even from this distance he could see the impressions her knees had made upon the ground, could see the haunting peace that had lingered in her cerulean eyes.

She couldn't be gone.

A feral roar ripped from his throat as he launched himself forward. This had to be some cruel trick, some sick game. Kakyuu had promised he would be with her, and maybe this was all she had meant, but they deserved more. Masuyo deserved so much more. She couldn't just vanish. She deserved a proper burial, he deserved a period of mourning. She couldn't just _disappear._

He half fell, half collapsed to his knees in the spot where Masuyo had last been, clawing at the earth as if digging deep enough would unearth her. She had to have left something behind, some sign of her existence.

He could hear the light sobbing as Sailor Moon registered the loss that they had suffered, could hear the shuddering breath's that Tuxedo Mask took in an attempt to keep himself together. They had all known that this was coming, but none had expected it would happen quite this way.

"Come back!" He yelled, rage flooding through him as he pounded away at the ground. One punch after another he struck the earth with all the force he could manage until his knuckles were coated in slick blood. "Come back!"

"Seiya…" Sailor Moon called, her voice cracking beneath her tears. "She's gone."

"No." He snapped. "You can't give up on her like that. She promised. She promised she'd find a way."

"Seiya… Please, she wouldn't want you to…"

"Shut up!" He snapped, rounding on her with wounded eyes. "Don't you dare pretend you know what she would have wanted. You two couldn't stand each other. You don't know what she would have wanted!"

"But I do."

Seiya's eyes snapped to the trembling form of Tuxedo Mask, half hidden behind the sobbing form of his lover. His head was hung, his top hat shadowing his eyes from view. Seiya recognized the agony on his face, recognized the loss and the heartbreak. If anyone was going to understand the way that Seiya was feeling in that moment, it was the tuxedo clad warrior. He had lost Serenity once, too. He had faced the emptiness of losing the woman he loved and if anyone came even close to loving Masuyo as greatly as Seiya had, it was her elder brother.

"She knew what she was doing. She knew what she was sacrificing for us all. Sailor Moon is right; she wouldn't want you to behave like this." His eyes snapped up, meeting Seiya's with a burning intensity. "Don't you dare tarnish her memory by losing yourself."

"I…" He wanted to rebuttal, wanted to act like a child and free himself of all the heartache buried deep within him, but he knew that Tuxedo Mask was right. "She's gone…"

"Seiya…" Sailor Moon clutched at her chest, the ache weighing heavily upon her.

Gently he touched where the prints of her knees still lingered in the dirt. "Please…" He breathed. "Come back."

 _ **xX Two Days Later Xx**_

"I can't do this…" Mamoru turned wounded eyes back to where Usagi stood, smiling reassuringly. But even for the normally optimistic blonde, the smile did not quite reach her eyes. "We're doing this together."

Seiya huffed from his spot beside her. "I'm with Mamoru. It's too soon."

"Today is the only day. Natsu is out with Naru and if we don't stage this properly, people will start asking questions." Usagi explained gently.

"So let them ask!" Seiya snapped. "She's dead, shouldn't her friends get to know that, too? Shouldn't the people who love her most be able to mourn her with us?"

"How do we explain that, Seiya? There's no body, no proof that she's dead. There will be no closure for anyone. We can't tell Tokyo Police that she simply vanished in a flash of light. They'd lock us all up!" Rei snapped, her arms crossed over her chest. Even the dark haired priestess had been unusually moody since Masuyo's death. Her ire was not spared on anyone, especially not the two grieving boys.

He opened his mouth to reply, but Mamoru had already opened the front door to Masuyo's apartment and her scent hit him like a ton of bricks. It was earthly and calming, mixed with a scent of fresh vanilla and lilac, a scent that had been purely Masuyo. It wafted around him, calming him for a moment, before he realized that this too would disappear. Given a few weeks, or maybe even just a couple of days if Natsu cleaned any time soon, that scent would be completely gone.

The girls were off in a flurry, packing bags from Masuyo's room and taking the important things that a girl on the run would pack. They would leave behind the non-essentials with a note that Masuyo had written for her roommate. Upon their return to his apartment where Kakyuu had been waiting for them, they discovered that Masuyo had left letters for them all. One for Usagi, one for Mina, one for Mamoru, one for Natsu and one for Seiya. He had not had the heart yet to read the one she wrote for him.

Gently he unfolded the paper, revealing Masuyo's beautifully elegant kanji.

 _Natsu;_

 _I know you're probably going to want to knock my block off when you read this… but something has come up. You've been the best friend a girl could ask for and I will forever be grateful for all the things you've done for me. But I've got a chance to chase my dreams and change the world, and what kind of girl could turn down something like that?_

 _Normally you know I would stick around to say goodbye, but saying goodbye to you would just be too hard. Just know that you will always be my very best friend and that I love you. I left the remainder of my half of the rent with your little sister's friend Usagi. Now you can't hate me because you'll have to get a new roommate._

 _Enjoy the space. I'll reach out when I can._

 _Yours, Masu._

He shuddered slightly as he read those last words. There was no second letter. Natsu would never hear from Masuyo again.

No one would.

"Seiya?" His gaze snapped up to the taller man at the end of the hall. Mamoru looked broken, but he still managed what he thought was meant to be a reassuring smile. "We thought you should go first."

Seiya blinked back his emotion, his hands pressed into his pockets as he walked into Masuyo's bedroom. They had all decided they would take one item. One thing of Masuyo's to keep forever to remind them of the girl who had given everything for them. Deep inside he was grateful they would let him pick first. He didn't need time, however. He knew exactly what he was going for before he had even entered the room. He couldn't be sure she had kept it, but a part of him had hoped she always would.

His eyes landed upon it immediately, dangling from one of the posts on her bed. It hung from a silver chain and spiraled like a million blinking galaxies. Star dust from the moment of their first kiss. Kakyuu had harvested it for him and he had given it to her as a gift once he found her alive again. He had treasured it every day that she had been gone and he knew he would continue to treat it as his most prized possession.

Each person went through and took their chosen trinkets before closing the door on Masuyo's former life forever.

 _ **xX One Year Later Xx**_

Seiya stood on the balcony of the Starlight palace gazing out into the darkness. A year had passed since Masuyo's death and no sign of her or the Daughters of Darkness had ever been found. He had long since left the earth to return to Kakyuu's palace, to return to the only home he had known outside of the girl he had loved so deeply.

"You're sulking again."

Sighing, Seiya turned wounded eyes upon his princess. "You can't really blame me."

"No," she smiled reassuringly. "I can't. But I can offer you my company and some unwanted advice."

"Like?" He leaned back against the banister, watching her every movement.

"Read the letter, Seiya." Kakyuu urged, her voice gentle but her eyes firm.

"I can't."

"You owe her that much. She took all the time to write it. You don't know what she had left to say." Kakyuu sighed, reaching out and brushing his bangs from his face. "She wanted you to know something important or she wouldn't have left the letter behind." She paused for a moment, watching the confliction cross his face. "Read the letter, Seiya. Don't come back into the palace until you do."

And the Princess was gone.

Nervously he pulled the worn letter from his breast pocket. He had worried his fingers over the soft paper time and time again, but he had never gathered the strength to open it. Deep inside he knew that Kakyuu was right, knew he owed it to Masuyo to read the words she had taken the time to write down. With shaking hands he pealed open the letter to reveal the same elegant kanji that had flooded the page to Natsu.

He did not take a single breath as he read.

 _I will find you again, my love._

And Seiya cried.

 **The End**


	24. I've Still Got A Lot Of Fight Left In Me

**Epilogue** : No I've Still Got a Lot of Fight Left in Me

 _ **xX Somewhere at the end of the 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **Century Xx**_

"Careful now!" Neo Queen Serenity called after her young daughter. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she watched the mop of strawberry hair bound across the grounds with her father in tow. This was the world she had fought for, the world she had prayed every day would come into fruition. At least now they could enjoy the peace.

"Still playing the part of the over protective mama bear?"

Whipping her head around, Neo Queen Serenity smiled wildly at one of her eldest friends. "Seiya! I didn't realize you were returning to earth."

He twirled a finger around the chain that hung around his neck. "Promises to keep," he offered, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

She frowned slightly, recalling the years that had passed since Masuyo's death. With each passing year, Seiya would return and journey to Elysium to pay homage to his lost love. It was beautiful and heartbreaking all at the very same time. "You're welcome here whenever you want."

Seiya smiled fondly, nodding in the direction of the King and his child. "Thinking about another one any time soon?"

Neo Queen Serenity laughed. "When you have children, you'll know the answer to that."

Seiya merely shrugged. He would not be having children, he would not be giving his heart to another again, but he smiled at his Queen none the less. "Where are the rest of your Sailor brats? I owe Uranus a sparring match."

The Queen opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, a loud ripping echoed through the silence, forcing everyone to their knees. King Endymion was screaming something, clutching to Chibi Usa as tightly as he could, reaching towards his Queen. Seiya placed a hand upon her arm, ready to defend her no matter what came forth.

The ripping sound silenced, the air fizzling around them as a small and familiar form collapsed to her knees. She was bloodied and she seemed like she seemed like she would lose consciousness at any second, but she was there. Her head hung, her dirtied bangs hiding her eyes from view, her arms clutched around her chest as if holding herself together.

"Masuyo?" Seiya breathed, unbelieving of his own eyes.

Slowly her head lifted, her cerulean eyes meeting with his. "Sorry it took me so long." She breathed, her lips pulling up into a small smile.

He hadn't even made the conscious choice to move before he was catapulting himself into her. He held her tightly to him, smoothing his fingers through her soft hair and breathing in her scent. Even dirtied he could still smell the lilac and vanilla. The same scent that had haunted him for years. She clutched to him and he could feel her body shaking under her sobs.

"How?" Neo Queen Serenity asked, motioning for her disbelieving king to join them.

"Time bubble." Masuyo whispered, opening her eyes and gazing over Seiya's shoulders into the aged eyes of her brother.

"I thought we couldn't use the bubble again? Setsuna said so?" The Queen asked, tilting her head to the side in her own confusion.

"Kakyuu gave me the idea. _A sacrifice does not always take the form you believe in most._ We couldn't seal the Daughters in the time bubble without sealing one of us as well. It had to be done from the inside." Masuyo explained.

"And the Daughters?" King Endymion reached out tentatively, lacing his fingers with one of Masuyo's hands.

"Gone." She whispered solemnly. "Time doesn't flow inside the bubble. We fought for years or maybe only moments. I can't be sure… But they fell." She stiffened in Seiya's hold.

"You killed them…" He breathed.

She only nodded, her sobbing continuing as she buried her face against him and her consciousness slipped away.

 _ **xX A few hours later Xx**_

For the first little while, both Seiya and King Endymion had stood sentry, watching over the slumbering form of the unconscious girl. They watched her breathe in and out, watched her eyes flutter beneath closed lids. They simply watched.

It was not long after King Endymion left to oversee his obligations that she spoke, stirring him from the darkness.

"I told you I would come back to you."

Slowly his lips pulled into a smile, leaning forward to capture her in a kiss.

They would spend the rest of eternity _happily ever after._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ You had to have known I had something up my sleeve! I really hope you all enjoyed this story. It was by far one of my favorites to write. Thanks for all the love!

Always yours,

Kaas.


End file.
